I Want You, You Are Mine
by astia aoi
Summary: -HIATUS-/Cinta baru…mimpi baru….harapan baru…masa depan baru…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair.
1. Part 1

_**Desclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik akutentunya..

_**Grup: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Lee Kyuhyun…. Namja manja yang keras kepala dan Posessive…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair.

_**Note:**_ FF ini dulu saya buat bersama kedua teman saya, tapi sekarang saya lanjutkan sendiri, dan pernah di share di FB…..

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**PART 1**

~ sungmin (kelas 2) kakak kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ heechul (kelas 2) adik yunho(kelas 3).

~ yesung(kelas 2) adik jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ wookie sodara kembar kibum (kelas 1).

~ junsu sodara kembar eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~eeteuk kakak siwon (kelas 2).

~ siwon adik eeteuk (kelas 1).

Pagi hari di kediaman Lee bersaudara terdengar seorang namja yang sedang sibuk mengobrak-abrik kamarnya….

" Hyuuuuung...mana baju akuuu..." teriak kyuhyun frustasi.

" kan ada di lemarimu!" teriak sungmin.

" tapi gak ada hyuuunggg...huwaaaa...aku bakal telat, padahal ini hari pertamaku sekolah...hiks..." kata kyuhyun menangis manja.

"Aissh... anak ini..." Sungmin mulai kesal dengan tingkah adiknya ini.

'Padahal udah SMA masa masih aku yang ngurusin seragamnya sih?' batinnya kesal sambil naik ke lantai 2 dan masuk ke kamar adik 'tersayangnya' itu.

"Ini seragammu. tergantung disini kau sama sekali tidak lihat" ujar Sungmin seraya memberikan seragam Kyuhyun yang ternyata tergantung dalam lemarinya.

"Ku kira ini seragammu hyung" jawab Kyuhyun polos.

"Tentu saja ini jelas-jelas seragammu Kyuhyun! badanmu itu lebih besar dariku" ujar Sungmin sambil ngejitak kepalanya Kyuhyun karena kesal.

"Sakit hyung!" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Biarin! Week!" balas Sungmin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Kyuhyun segera memakai seragamnya lalu turun dan menuju meja makan dan menyambar sepotong roti.

"Hyuuunnng~ aku berangkat!" teriak Kyuhyun yang sudah berada di luar.

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan!" balas Sungmin yang juga berteriak dari dalam rumah.

"yo! lama banget sih kamu!" kata Donghae yang sudah menunggunya dari tadi.

"Mianhae hyung, aku harus mencari seragamku dulu." ucap Kyuhyun sambil berjalan kearah Donghae.

" pabo!..awas kalo aku telat hanya karena menunggu sahabat aku yang kayak kamu!" kata Donghae kesal.

"hhe, mian hyung.. sekali ini kok hyung." cengir Kyuhyun.

" beuh, ya udah...ayo.." tarik Donghae.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di sekolah. Donghae, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Kibum berada di satu kelas yang sama. yaitu kelas 1-2.

Pelajaran pertama pun dimulai.. sekitar beberapa jam mereka berada di kelas mendengarkan apa yang sedang diterangkan oleh guru mereka. bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua murid berhambur keluar termasuk donghae, kyuhyun, ryeowook dan kibum. pada saat itu kyuhyun menabrak seorang namja cantik.

BRUUUKKK...

" AWW..."

" ah, mian." pada saat itu juga kyuhyun terpana melihat namja itu.

"n-ne , gwaenchana . apa kau .. hoobae-ku ?" tanya namja cantik itu .

"eh , molla . aku masih kelas 1. kau ?" tanya kyuhyun .

"ah , memang benar kau hoobae-ku . aku kelas 2 IPA 1 ." kata namja cantik itu .

"ah , mianhae sunbae !" kata kyuhyun .

" ah ya sudah, aku pergi dulu, bye" kata namja itu sambil melenggang pergi meninggalkan kyuhyun yang terpaku.

"kyu kamu ga papa?" tanya kibum.

"eh , hyung ? gwaenchana . aku tidak apa-apa ." kata kyuhyun .

" eh kyu, kamu ingat ga? yg tadi tuh kan senior yang kamu suka sejak mos." kata donghae.

"ingatlah hyung, masa gak sih... tapi yang tadi bikin jantungku serasa mau copot" ujar kyuhyun lebay.

"Lebay kamu!" ujar Kibum dan Donghae penasaran.

"biarin!"

"ih , nih anak nyolot . aku lempar juga nih." kata kibum .

"yee , aku kan sedang jatuh cinta ." kata kyuhyun LEBIH LEBIH LEBAY (TRIPLE 'L').

"Aku lempar batu juga nih anak !" kata donghae sudah siap.

"Kenapa sih. Aku jatuh cinta tapi kalian yang sewot" ujar Kyuhyun kesal.

"habis kamu lebay begitu... pengen muntah aku ngeliatnya" ujar Kibum tak kalah kesal.

"udah udah... kalo diterusin sampe besok juga gak bakalan kelar nih kalian berdua. Mendingan sekarang masuk kelas aja. Pagi-pagi udah panas begini" ujar Donghae melerai keduanya.

" udah-udah, malah berantem, napa. ayo ke kantin, lapar nie." kata wookie.

"sejak kapan kamu disini Wook" tanya Kyuhyun dan Kibum bersamaan.

"udah dari tadi!. kalian aja yang kagak nyadar! kalian jahat deh... " kata Wookie sambil menggembungkan pipinya...

" sapa suruh kamu ga ikutan." kata kibum.

" iya bener." tambah donghae.

"hmmm...,ya udah klo gitu"kata Wookie, sambil melenggang pergi lalu dia berbalik , "gak ada makan siang buat kalian hari ini dan seminggu dedepan..."kata Wookie lagi sambil berlalu.

"WOOKIE !" kata kyuhyun dan donghae berbarengan .

"JANGAN ! ANDWE !" kata kyuhyun .

"HUUUUWAAAAA...JANGAAANNNNN...MAKANAANNNNN..." teriak kibum, donghae.

"Jagiya~~" tiba-tiba seseorang menghampiri mereka dan langsung memeluk Wookie.

"Yesung hyung..." ujar Wookie malu. wajahnya udah merah kayak kepiting rebus.

"Aku lapar chagiya~~" keluh Yesung manja.

"nanti akan aku masakkan makanan khusus untukmu hyung" jawab Wookie senyum.

'Dia ini... jelas banget ada dendam pribadi sama kita' batin yang lainnya.

"Sungie...ntar kita pergi kencan ya..."ajak Wookie dengan puppy eyesnya dan dengan sengaja mengabaikan ketiga sahabatnya yang lain...

" huuuuu...yang lagi mesra..." goda kyu.

"Udah ah Kyu, mendingan kita maen game yok" ajak Kibum.

"Boleh! Ayo" jawab Kyuhyun cepat dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Donghae yang kini sendirian.

"Sendirian deh aku..." keluhnya lemas.

"sekarang mana makanan aku...?"kata Donghae sambil merengut dan menengadahkan tangannya.

"emang aku umma mu apa minta makanan sama aku, kamu bayar aku aja gak..."kata Wookie sewot...

"kamu kan koki kami..."jawab Donghae polos...

"Hyung! Kalo jadi orang jangan kepolosan napa? enak banget bilang aku ini kokimu" ujar Wookie sebel.

" biarin...mang kenyataannya kok." jawab donghae.

"kamu tuh polos apa bodoh Donghae...?"kata Wookie lagi.

" hmmm...mungkin polos...hehehe...ayolah wookie... aku lapaaarrr...uangku ludes bekas kemarin membeli barang-barang keperluan kost." kata donghae.

" udahlah chagiya, kasihin aja..." kata yesung.

" uuuhh... yaudah ambil sana di tasku." kata wookie.

" horeeee..." sorak donghae sambil berlari menuju kelasnya.

Sementara itu di tempat lain...

" jaejoong, ayolah...mau kan kamu jadi pacar aku?" pinta yunho yang ke 51 kalinya.

"Aiish... Kau ini... Sudah ku bilang aku tidak mau!" tolak Jaejoong untuk yang ke 51 kalinya pula.

"Wae? Aku sangat mencintaimu jae" tanya Yunho.

" yunho, please jangan menghantui ku terus...kamu tahu kan aku sudah mempunyai orang yang kusukai. meskipun ia berada jauh dari sini." kata jaejoong menjelaskan.

"ta... Tapi..." Yunho terus berusaha.

"gak ada tapi-tapian! pokoknya aku gak mau! lebih baik kau cari saja yang lain sana" kata jaejoong gak berperasaan.

" ok! tapi perlu kau tahu, dihatiku hanya ada kamu, jadi apabila suatu saat nanti kamu berubah pikiran...aku akan selalu ada untukmu." kata yunho.

setelah itu yunho pun kembali kekelasnya yaitu 3 IPA 1.

" hoi bro! gimana? berhasil gak?" tanya yoochun.

"sama seperti sebelumnya. ditolak lagi" jawab Yunho lesu.

"Semangatlah! Aku doakan suatu saat dia akan jatuh kepelukanmu. Ah tidak, secepatnya. secepatnya dia akan menerimamu sebagai pacarnya" ujar Yoochun menyemangati sahabatnya.

"hahaha... Thanks ya Bro. Oh iya, hubunganmu dengan si dolphin itu gimana?" tanya Yunho mengalihkan pembicaraan.

" aish, kamu ini mengalihkan pembicaraan...hehehehe...masih pedekate nih...polos sih...terus sodara kembarnya itu loh...galak banget...susah..." jawab yoochun.

"Hahaha... Kau ini memalukan Yoochun. Kau berani menghadapi wali kelas kita yang super galak tapi kau malah ciut di hadapan monyet kuning itu. padahal kalau aku lihat dia gak terlalu galak. Ramah seingatku." ledek Yunho.

"Kau tidak tau dia sih... Meskipun dia memang ramah, tapi kalau soal junsu dia protektive banget. gak tau apa alasannya" jawab Yoochun.

"mungkin karena mereka soadara kembar kali" tebak Yunho asal.

" Iya juga sih...oh ya...yang kutahu dari siwon, eunhyuk tuh brother complex..." kata yoochun.

" Eeehhh...masa?" tanya yunho gak percaya.

" beneran..." jawab yoochun sambil membuat lambang v (peace).

"kalo itu mah susah.. kau cari saja cara untuk membuat eunhyuk sibuk, tapi sepertinya aku tak bisa membantu." ucap yunho.

"Ne, gomawo ya bro! nanti kupikirkan lagi caranya." balas yoochun.

"Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong si monyet itu udah punya pacar belom?" tanya yunho iseng.

"Ya! jangan bilang gara-gara kau ditolak jaejoong kau mengincarnya. bisa-bisa kau mati ditangan si ikan cucut nanti" jawab Yoochun.

"Ikan cucut? Maksudmu Donghae? memangnya kenapa?" tanya Yunho bingung.

"Kau tahu kan si monyet dan si ikan cucut itu udah jadi sahabat sejak dulu?"

"ya tentu saja aku tahu, lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Aissh... aku ini tidak sadar ya? si ikan cucut itu kan suka sama si monyet kuning?" ujar Yoochun sambil mengacungkan tangannya.

" Mwo! gitu ya...jiah lagian sapa yang mau ma si monyet gunung temennya kera sakti itu" kata yunho.

" eh yunho, kamu sadar ga sih kalo adik kamu si heechul banyak yang suka." kata yoochun.

"Sadarlah, tiap hari dia pulang-pulang bawa oleh-oleh coklat segunung.. lumayan buat pengganjal perut kita ber-2 kalo ga ada makanan." ucap yunho polos.

"dasar kakak-adik matre =.=a ." ucap yoochun sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

" Mwo! enak aja! bilang aja ngiri..." kata yunho.

"suka-suka kau lah.." balas yoochun sambil berlalu meninggalkan yunho yang masih sewot.

" yey...tau ah i don't care..." kata yunho.

pada saat itu kyu sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dari kantin... dan waktu itu dia ngeliat seorang namja yang sedang dipaksa untuk dicium oleh seorang namja lain... ketika kyu perhatikan lebih lama ia sadar bahwa orang itu heechul...

TO BE CONTINUED...

OK, Chap 1 selesai….

Mohon maaf apabila ada kesalahan…

Tolong R.E.V.I.E.W….


	2. Part 2

_**Desclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik aku tentunya..

_**Grup: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Pokoknya aku harus, wajib dan tidak boleh tidak untuk memilikinya…KyuChul/Chapter 2/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair.

_**Note: **_ada salah ketik tentang siwon yang seharusnya kelas 1 bukan kelas 2 mian…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PART 2**

~ Sungmin (kelas 2) kakak Kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ Heechul (kelas 2) adik Yunho(kelas 3).

~ Yesung(kelas 2) adik Jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ Wookie sodara kembar Kibum (kelas 1).

~ Junsu sodara kembar Eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~ Eeteuk kakak Siwon (kelas 2).

~ Siwon adik Eeteuk (kelas 1).

**Episode sebelumnya…..**

Pada saat itu Kyu sedang berjalan menuju kelasnya dari kantin... dan waktu itu dia ngeliat seorang namja yang sedang dipaksa untuk dicium oleh seorang namja lain... ketika kyu perhatikan lebih lama ia sadar bahwa orang itu Heechul...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

" Lepaskan! aku bilang aku gak mau kan!" kata Heechul memberontak, akan tetapi orang itu masih tetap bersikeras, dan tiba-tiba...

BUUAGHH!' namja itu memukul Heechul sampai Heechul terjatuh.

"Jika kau tetap memberontak seperti itu kau akan merasakan yang lebih menyakitkan Heechul." ucap orang itu sambil membelai muka heechul yang segera ditepis oleh Heechul.

" Apaan sih? Lepas!" kata Heechul sambil menepis tangan orang itu.

" KAU ITU! AKU SUDAH MEMPERINGATKANMU!" kata namja itu mau memukul Heechul kembali, tapi,

'BUAGHHH...!' seseorang tiba-tiba memukul namja itu.

" Rese loe...tapi...miaaannn...ga sengaja...hiks...tapi sengaja juga sih (?) abisnya kamu nyebelin...eh...jangan bilang-bilang ma hyungku ya..." kata namja yang ternyata adalah Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

" Heh! loe siapa! berani banget mukul wajah ganteng gue.." kata namja itu.

" Oh ya? harusnya kamu berterima kasih aku membuat wajahmu makin ganteng.." kata Kyuhyun.

" Rese loe! hei guys...sini loe semua!" kata namja itu memanggil teman segenknya.

"Yaishhh...pecundang...ngerepotin aja sih." kata Kyuhyun masih dengan wajah polosnya.

" Hei, kamu pergi aja, aku ga apa-apa kok…. Bahaya." kata Heechul.

" Memang kenapa? bahaya apa?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Heechul menjawab orang-orang itu mulai mengeroyok Kyuhyun.

10 menit kemudian.

Semua anggota genk itu babak belur dihajar oleh Kyuhyun...

"Haha, ga bahaya kan sunbae.. tuh mereka udah babak belur.. Hehe.." cengir Kyuhyun sambil membantu Heechul untuk berdiri.

"Ne gamsahamnida ya hoobae.." ucap Heechul tersenyum.

" Oh ya hyung, namaku Lee Kyuhyun.. panggil Kyu aja ya...eh ntar hyungku marah lagi...ah enggak deh khusus hyung boleh kok panggil aku Kyu." kata Kyuhyun.

"Anu, sebenernya hyungmu itu siapa sih?" tanya Heechul.

" Nama hyungku Lee Sungmin." jawab Kyuhyun.

" What! dia kan teman sebangku aku." kata Heechul.

"Jadi hyung temannya hyungku?" tanya Kyu antusias.

"Iya, aku baru tau kalau dia punya adik. dia ga pernah cerita si." jawab Heechul.

'Hyung, masa kau ga pernah cerita ke temenmu kalau punya adik seganteng aku si?' _*pede amat kyu..author pov*_ batin Kyu.

"Jangan-jangan kau berpikir kenapa Sungmin gak pernah cerita tentangmu padaku ya?" tebak Heechul asal tapi tepat sasaran.

"Hah! tidak kok!" kilah Kyuhyun cepat.

"Benarkah?"

"Bener deh hyung, aku ga bohong kok!" ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunjukkan bentuk 'v' (peace) kepada Heechul.

"Haha, aku hanya bercanda kok. tenang saja.." Heechul tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun.

'Senyumnya... ia semakin terlihat cantik.' batin Kyu.

"Kyu, kau sedang melamunkan apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Ah.. ani.. aniyo hyung." ujar Kyu salah tingkah.

"Dasar kau ini! Ya sudah aku pulang dulu ya. terima kasih atas bantuannya" ujar Heechul sambil memberikan senyum manisnya pada Kyuhyun.

"Ah hyung" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Ne?"

"Boleh aku mengantarmu?" tanya Kyuhyun nekat.

"Terserah kau, tapi aku tidak mau merepotkanmu." jawab Heechul.

"Jadi? boleh kan hyung?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Aku bilang terserah kau, kalau merepotkan ya tidak usah." jawab Heechul.

"Sama sekali tidak merepotkan kok" ujar Kyuhyun seraya tersenyum.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" jawab Heechul pendek.

Akhirnya Kyu pun mengantar Heechul. Di perjalanan menuju rumah Heechul, Kyu terus memandangi wajah Heechul...

"Ada apa? kenapa kamu terus menatapku seperti itu" tanya Heechul.

"Enggak, bukan apa-apa kok. hanya saja aku merasa hyung itu cantik." jawab Kyu.

"Oh begitu. udah biasa kok." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Omo? jadi banyak yang sering berkata begitu? apa kau tidak merasa risih hyung?" tanya Kyu.

"Engga, malah aku bersyukur selalu mereka puji." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Wow, hebat. kukira hyung akan merasa risih." kata Kyu.

"Dasar kamu ini. tapi aku gak nyangka anak yang polos kayak kamu bisa menghajar mereka dengan mudah." kata Heechul.

"Hehe, benarkah hyung? Sebenarnya aku diam-diam belajar karate sih." cengir Kyu bangga.

"Ne, untuk apa aku berbohong?" ucap Heechul.

'Heechul hyung, kau jujur sekali.. aku senang melihatmu berbicara' batin Kyu.

"Kyu, kau melamunkan apa? kenapa kau melamun terus si?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani.. gwenchana Hyung, aku hanya memikirkan sesuartu." kilah Kyu.

"Apa itu? kalo aku boleh tau?" tanya Heechul.

"Akh, enggak, bukan apa-apa..." jawab Kyu.

"Oh begitu, ah..kita sudah sampai... mau masuk dulu?" kata Heechul.

"Ah, memang boleh? gak ganggu?" tanya Kyu.

"Enggak kok...masuk aja yuk." ajak Heechul.

"Hmm... baiklah." terima Kyu.

Ketik didalam Kyuhyun merasa kagum karena rumah Heechul yang besar bagaikan istana*lebay.

"Wah hyung, rumahmu besar ya." kata Kyu.

"Ah, makasih." kata Heechul.

Ketika mereka sampai di ruang tamu, Kyuhyun melihat Yunho yang sedang membaca koran...

'Itu kan ketua osis...' batin Kyu.

"Annyeong hyung!" sapa Heechul.

Yunho hanya melihat Heechul sekilas dan kembali berkutat dengan korannya.

'Omo? jadi hyung adiknya ketua osis?' batin Kyu.

"Duduklah Kyu, kau mau minum apa?" tawar Heechul.

"Terserah kau hyung." jawab Kyu.

"Kau siapanya dongsaengku?" tanya Yunho yang masih berkutat dengan korannya.

"Aku hoobaenya, sunbae." jawab Kyu.

Yunho kembali berkutat dengan korannya tanpa berbicara lagi dengan Kyu, yang terdengar hanyalah suara kertas yang dibalikkan saat Yunho mengganti halaman.

Seketika Heechul datang dengan minuman yang berada di nampan bawaannya.

"Silahkan." ucap Heechul.

"Gomawo hyung." kata Kyu.

"Kyu, aku mau nanya sesuatu, tapi kamu jangan marah..." kata Heechul.

"Kau mau nanya apa hyung?" tanya Kyu balik.

"Tapi kamu jangan marah ya.." ucap Heechul.

"Ne hyung." balas Kyu.

"Gini... apakah Sungmin sudah punya pacar?" tanya Heechul.

"Umm.. umm.. belum hyung, memangnya kenapa?" kata Kyu.

"Akh..enggak, hanya saja...hmmm...gimana ya ngomongnya...gini ada temanku yang menyukainya...gitu." jawab Heechul.

"oo.." ucap Kyu yang mulutnya membentuk huruf o. 'kupikir kau yang menyukainya hyung.' batin Kyu lega.

"Oh ya...kalo Kibum? apakah dia punya pacar?" tanya Heechul.

'DEG!'..." hmm...yang kutau sih belum, hmmm...mang kenapa hyung?" tanya Heechul.

"Dia manis ya..." jawab Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Ngg, iya hyung.. kau suka dengannya ya?" tanya Kyu was was.

"Hmmm iya..."jawab Heechul dengan muka merah.

'Apa? Heechul hyung suka dengan Kibum?'

"Ada apa kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"Akh enggak...anu hyung aku pulang dulu ya..." kata Kyu segera pergi dari rumah Heechul.

"Ada apa, sih? aneh." kata Heechul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Gak lama, Kyu sampai di rumahnya dan segera berlari menuju kamarnya...disana dia menangis. Sungmin yang melihat adiknya yang baru pulang dengan muka yang keruh langsung mendatangi kamar Kyu...

"Kyu ada apa?knapa kamu menangis?"tanya Sungmin.

"Huhuhhuhuhuh... hyung apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"jawab Kyu.

"Sayang ada apa?" tanya Sungmin khawatir.

"Aku mencintai Heechul hyung... tapi dia menyukai Kibum...HUWAAAA." kata Kyu tangisannya semakin pecah.

"sayang..." Sungmin khawatir karena Kyu adalah tipe orang yang susah jatuh cinta. Dan sekalinya jatuh cinta dia akan berusaha mendapatkannya dengan segala cara...

"Kyu kamu harus sabar ya,mungkin Heechul bukan jodohmu bukankah mencintai bukan berarti harus memiliki?"kata Sungmin berusaha menenangkan adiknya.

"Tapi hyung aku bnar2 mencintainya..."kata Kyu lagi .

"Ya hyung tau...tapi bukankah kita akan merasa bahagia kalau orang yang kita sayangi bahagia?"kata Sungmin lagi.

" GAK! YANG KUINGINKAN ADALAH HEECHUL HYUNG GAK MAU YANG LAIN!" teriak Kyu...

"Kyu...tenanglah kamu harus bisa berpikir yang jernih"kata Sungmin brusaha menenangkan Kyu, tapi Kyu hanya diam tidak menghirukan Sungmin.

"Dengar kalau kamu seperti ini Heechul bukannya suka sama kamu tapi dia malah ketakutan,dengar apa Kibum meyukai Heechul?"tanya Sungmin lagi.

'DEG' "Yang kutahu Kibum menyukai Siwon" jawab Kyu mulai tenang.

"Nah kalau begitu kamu bisa tenang kan!karena saingan cintamu tidak menyukai Heechul,karena itu sekarang semua tergantung usahamu untuk bisa mendapatkan Heechul kamu tenang saja hyung pasti akan membantumu"kata Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Benar nih hyung? Hyung janji kan?"tanya Kyu meyakinkan.

"Ya tentu saja kapan hyung bohong sama kamu!"jawab Sungmin.

"HHHOOORRREEEE,terima kasih hyung...aku sayang banget sama hyung"kata Kyu sambil meluk Sungmin.

"Iya dasar manja..." kata Sungmin sambil mengelus kepala Kyu.

"Hyuuunggg...lapaaarrr..." kata Kyu.

"Iya aku tau. ayo kebawah makan siang sudah siap..." ajak Sungmin.

"Yeaay! makan!" ucap Kyu saat tiba di meja makan.

"Dasar kau ini." Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kyu, kamu benar-benar menyukai Heechul?" tanya Sungmin.

"Yup. aku sangaaaatttt... mencintainya." jawab Kyu.

"Hmm...kalau misalkan dia jadian dengan orang lain gimana?" tanya Sungmin.

'PPPRRRRAAAAAKKKK!' (suara sendok dan garpu dihentakkan ke meja).

"GAAAAKKK...! POKOKNYA HEECHUL HYUNG HANYA UNTUKKU...! GAKKAN KUBIARKAN DIA MENJADI MILIK ORANG LAIN!" kata Kyu emosi.

"Ne.. aku kan hanya bertanya, kau jangan seperti itu dong.." omel Sungmin.

"Habis.. kau seperti itu si hyung!" bela Kyu.

"Ne.. mianhae.."ucap Sungmin.

"Jangan mengucapkan seperti itu lagi ya hyung, HEECHUL HYUNG HANYA MILIKKU!" ucap Kyu. *_kyu.. santai dong! jgn lebay-author pov*ditampol kyu sama reader gara2 muncul tiba2*_

"Ok..ok... hyung ngerti kok." kata Sungmin.

"Oh ya hyung, temennya heechul hyung ada yang menyukai hyung loh..." kata Kyu.

"Siapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku ga tau.. Heechul hyung ga ngasih tau.." jawab Kyu.

"Oo, gomawo dongsaeng." ucap Sungmin.

"Yup, aku dah beres makan." kata Kyu.

"Kyu jangan lupa sekarang waktunya kamu les kan?" kata Sungmin.

"Iya." jawab Kyu.

Ga lama Donghae, Kibum, Wookie datang menjemput Kyu...

"Hai, mian lama." kata Kyu.

"Dasar tetep lelet kamu." kata Donghae.

"Mian. hehehe..." cengir Kyu.

"Kau ini, kenapa lelet sekali si? kalau kau lelet nanti Heechul ada yang merebut lho!" ucap Kibum asal.

"YA! HEECHUL HYUNG HANYA MILIKKU! TAKKAN ADA YANG MEREBUTNYA DARIKU!" bentak Kyu_.*santai bang..-author pov*digampar readers gara2 muncul lagi*_

"YA! KYU HENTIKAN!" ucap Ryeowook yang sudah muak dengan pertengkaran kedua anak itu.

"Hei...kenapa kamu marah gitu sih? aku kan hanya asal." kata Kibum kaget.

"Iya kyu ada apa? kok kamu jadi aneh sih?" tanya Donghae yang juga kaget.

"Gak, aku gapapa kok!" jawab Kyu...

"Kau yakin?" tanya Donghae sambil mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Sudahlah hyung, aku tidak ingin membahasnya." ucap Kyu jengkel.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di tempat lesnya. Disana dia bertemu dengan Eeteuk dan Heechul yang sama-sama les disana hanya saja beda kelas..

"Heechul hyung!" panggil Kyu.

"Annyeong Kyu!" balas Heechul.

"Dia siapa hyung?" tanya Kyu.

"Err.. dia temanku.. sunbaemu.." ucap Heechul.

"Annyeong.. Choi Leeteuk panggil aja Eeteuk. teman Heechul kelas 2 ipa 2." sapa Eeteuk.

"Kyuhyun."

"Donghae."

"Kibum."

"Ryeowook."

"Mereka hoobae-hoobaeku." kata Heechul.

"Annyeong sunbae.." sapa Donghae, Kibum dan Wookie. Kyu memalingkan wajahnya, ia merasa kesal karena ada yang dekat dengan Heechul.

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Wookie.

"Gak, ga ada apa-apa kok." jawab Kyu.

"Beneran?" tanya Kibum.

"Iya, udahlah, dah masuk tuh." kata Kyu ketus dan segera masuk ke kelas.

"Annyeong sunbae, kami duluan ya.." ucap Wookie dan yang lainnya kecuali Kyu yang sudah berjalan duluan.

"Annyeong!" ucap Heechul dan Eeteuk sambil melambaikan tangan.

ketika sedang belajar Kyu tidak bisa konsen akibat memikirkan kedekatan Eeteuk dan Heechul dan juga Heechul yang menyukai Kibum. Ga lama kemudian, mereka pulang. Di perjalanan pulang...

"Kibum apakah kamu menyukai Heechul hyung?"tanya Kyu.

"Hah? Ani.. aku menyukai Siwon. mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" kata Kibum.

"Ani.. hanya saja.. ah.. lupakanlah.." ucap Kyu frustasi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Setelah sampai dikamar Kyu segera membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur.

"Huft... aku harus mendapatkannya! dia ga boleh jatuh ke tangan orang lain...aku mencintainya...hiks...eomma..." kata Kyu sambil memeluk foto eommanya yang sudah meninggal. Sungmin masuk ke dalam kamar Kyu.

"Kyu, kau masih memikirkan Heechul ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Umm.. ya hyung." jawab Kyu sembari bangkit dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Huft...kamu itu ya...kamu benar-benar sangat mencintainya?" tanya Sungmin meyakinkan.

"Iya hyung, aku benar-benar mencintainya...ingin memiliki dia seutuhnya..." jawab Kyu.

Sungmin hanya menggeleng.

"Aku ingin dia menjadi milikku seutuhnya, tidak ada yang boleh mengambilnya dariku." ucap Kyu.

"Terserah kau saja Kyu, aku akan mendukungmu." ucap Sungmin pasrah.

"Gomawo hyung."kata Kyu sembari memeluk Sungmin.

"Iya...iya..." jawab Sungmin.

"Kyu, kau sudah tau siapa yang menyukaiku?" tanya Sungmin.

"Belum hyung, nanti aku cari tau." ucap Kyu.

"Ok. sekarang udah malam. bobo ya..." kata Sungmin.

"Hyung kapan appa pulang? aku kangen..." tanya Kyu.

"Entahlah Kyu, aku juga tidak tau.. lebih baik kau tidur, annyeonghi jumuseyo Kyu!" ucap Sungmin.

"Annyeonghi jumuseyo hyung!" ucap Kyu sambil menarik selimutnya sebatas muka.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Besoknya...

"Hyuuunggg...pagiii..." teriak Kyu.

"Pagi sayang." sapa Sungmin.

"Hyung aku berangkat duluan ya." kata Kyu.

"Kau tidak sarapan kyu?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ani hyung, nanti donghae hyung mengomel lagi." ucap Kyu.

"Haha, ne.. annyeong higaseyo kyu! hati-hati di jalan!" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne hyung, annyeong higeseyo!" ucap Kyu sambil berjalan keluar rumah.

"Kyu! kau lelet sekali!" omel Donghae.

"Apa ini masih kurang pagi untukmu bertemu dengan monyet kuning itu?" ejek Kyu.

"Aissh, kau ini." ucap Donghae.

Dalam perjalanan Kyu melihat Heechul yang berjalan bersama dengan Eeteuk begitu akrab.

'Aish, mengapa mereka begitu akrab, hyung jauhi dia! aissh!' batin Kyu kesal.

Kyu kaget karena tiba-tiba Eeteuk memeluk Heechul.

'BUAGH!' Kyu yang muak melihatnya akhirnya menonjok Eeteuk.

**TO BE CONTINUE**

Ok, untuk chap 2 segini dulu ne…gomen belum ada LEMON!

Dan untuk:

_**Winterheenim, **__**youngsu0307**__**, **__**AIrzanti**__**, **__**Naiko Akaichi 48**__**, **__**puteri-wonkyu**_ **GOMAWO^^**

REVIEW NEEEE….


	3. Part 3

_**Desclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik akutentunya..

_**Grup: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Lee Kyuhyun…. Namja manja yang keras kepala dan Posessive…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PART 3**

~ Sungmin (kelas 2) kakak Kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ Heechul (kelas 2) adik Yunho(kelas 3).

~ Yesung (kelas 2) adik Jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ Wookie sodara kembar Kibum (kelas 1).

~ Junsu sodara kembar Eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~ Eeteuk kakak Siwon (kelas 2).

~ Siwon adik Eeteuk (kelas 1).

**Episode sebelumnya…..**

Kyu kaget karena tiba-tiba Eeteuk memeluk Heechul.

BUAGH!

Kyu yang muak melihatnya akhirnya menonjok Eeteuk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Kyu apa yang kamu lakukan?" kata Donghae kaget.

"APA YANG KULAKUKAN? AKU MENJAGA ORANG YANG KUSUKAI LEE DONGHAE!" bentak Kyu.

"YA! KYUHYUN! KAU GILA YA?" balas Donghae tak kalah keras.

"IYA, KAU PUAS HYUNG?" bentak Kyu lagi.

"YA! HENTIKAN! DAN KAU, KYU.. KAU HARUS MEMINTA MAAF PADANYA." Heechul yang kesal akhirnya berteriak.

"HUFFHT... mian hyung...aku kelepasan." kata Kyu sambil cemberut.

"Akh, iya ga apa-apa kok. tapi tenang aja aku bukan pacarnya Heechul. aku sahabatnya sejak kecil." jelas Eeeteuk sambil memegang pipinya.

'Aissh, mengapa aku bodoh sekali si..' batin Kyu.

"Ngg, kyu? kau melamun?" tanya Eeteuk membuyarkan lamunan Kyu.

"Ngg.. mianhae Eeteuk sunbae." ucap Kyu.

"Iya. ga apa-apa kok. akh ayo kita harus cepat-cepat ntar telat." kata Eeteuk.

"Anak itu, sama sekali tidak bisa menyembuyikan perasaanya" ujar Eeteuk pelan.

"Kau bilang apa tadi?" tanya Heechul penasaran.

"Aniyo, bukan apa-apa. Ayo pergi" uajr Eeteuk.

dikelas Donghae kesal kepada Kyu...

"Hyung, mian..." kata Kyu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hh.. ne, kau sangat keterlaluan Kyu.." ucap Donghae masih dengan kesal.

"Ne mian hyung, aku takkan mengulangnya lagi." ucap Kyu.

"Ne, gwenchana. jangan kau ulang lagi tindakan gegabahmu dongsaeng." ucap Donghae.

"Ne hyung, ara." Kyuhyun menyanggupi ucapan Donghae.

"Mang ada apa sie?" tanya Wookie yang tidak melihatnya.

"Iya ada apa?" Kibum ikutan.

"Ani, tidak penting." ucap Donghae.

"Oh, ayolah hyung.." rengek Kibum dan Wookie.

"Tadi si Kyu ini, dia memukul Eeteuk hyung." kata Donghae.

"MWO!" teriak KiWook bersamaan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kiwook.

"Seperti biasa ia marah besar dan membongkar rahasianya sendiri." ucap Donghae.

"Kau ini ceroboh sekali Kyu? kalau kau begitu, bisa-bisa Heechul hyung membencimu tahu!" ujar Kibum.

"Benar sekali Kyu, lagian apa kau ini gak sadar. Eeteuk hyung itu kan mengincar hyungmu" tambah Wookie.

"Jinjjayo?" tanya Kyuhyun tak percaya.

"Yaelah...dasar." kata Kibum.

"Pabo!" kata Wookie.

"Kyu!" panggil Eeteuk.

"Hyung menyukai hyungku ya?" tanya Kyu dengan polosnya.

Seketika muka Eeteuk merah padam.

"Ne, salamkan padanya ya." ucap Eeteuk yang segera berlari.

"MWO! Jadi benar yang menyukai hyungku itu...Eeteuk hyung ya?" kata Kyu dengan wajah pabo _*authornya ditendang ma istri2 Kyu*_

"Ada apa Kyu?" tanya Kibum.

"Eeteuk hyung.." jawab Kyu sambil menunjuk kearah Eeteuk pergi dengan wajah seperti baru melihat hantu. _*author dikeroyok istri2 Kyu*_

"Kau seperti habis melihat hantu Kyu, ada apa?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Eeteuk hyung menyukai Sungmin hyung.." jawab Kyu masih dengan tampang sebelumnya.

"Aku benar-benar bodoh... Aku sudah seenaknya memukul Eeteuk hyung, tapi ternyata dia menyukai Sungmin hyung. Kyuhyun, kau memang orang yang sangat bodoh!" ujar Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri.

"Baru nyadar" ujar Donghae, Wookie dan Kibum bersamaan.

"Uuuuhhh...mian.." kata Kyu.

Pada saat mereka sudah masuk kelas, Heechul datang ke kelas Kyu.

"Kyu." Panggil Heechul.

"Eh! hyung! ada apa kesini?" tanya Kyu kaget dan salting.

"Hehehe...santai aja lagi. aku kesini hanya memberikan kotak makanmu dari Sungmin." kata Heechul sambil memberikan kotak kepada Kyu.

"Ungg.. hyung, mian ya yang tadi." ucap Kyu.

"Haha, gwenchana. jangan dipikirkan." ucap Heechul.

"Gomawo hyung." ucap Kyu.

"Cheonmaneyo dongsaeng, akh.. aku balik dulu ya!" ucap Heechul yang segera kembali ke kelasnya.

'Cantik...huft...aku pasti akan membuatmu menjadi milikku!' batin Kyu diiringi senyum evilnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara di tempat lain.

"Jae, kenapa kau selalu menolakku? aissh, mengapa kau tidak mau jadi pacarku?" tanya Yunho.

"Sudah kubilang, aku menyukai orang lain JUNG YUNHO!" ucap Jaejoong kesal.

"Siapa?" tanya Yunho keras kepala.

"bukan urusanmu." Jaejoong meninggalkan Yunho.

"Jae, please..." paksa Yunho.

"Ok! aku kasih tau...dia adalah Shim Changmin! puas! dia adalah sahabat smp ku, yang sekarang ada di Amerika." Jawab Jaejoong.

'DEG' ' Changmin? dia menyukai sepupuku' batin Yunho.

"Jae.." ucap Yunho.

"Apalagi Yunho?" tanya Jaejoong.

"Kamu serius menyukainya?" tanya yunho.

"Iya. aku akan menyukainya sampai kapanpun karena aku tahu suatu saat nanti dia akan kembali ke korea dan menikah denganku." jawab Jaejoong.

"Tapi jae, dia sudah memiliki tunangan disana..." kata Yunho.

"Aku tidak percaya! Bilang saja kau cemburu padanya dan menjelek-jelekkan dia!" seru Jaejoong tidak terima.

"Apa perlu kuperlihatkan buktinya Jae?" ucap Yunho.

"Ani.. kau bohong Yunho.." kata Jaejoong.

"Huft, nih..lihatlah..." kata Yunho sambil memberikan undangan yang berisikan foto Changmin dan Nickhun.

"I...Ini tidak mungkin! Dia tidak mungkin mengkhianatiku! Dia sudah berjanji padaku!" raung Jaejoong tak percaya.

"Tapi kau sudah melihat buktinya kan Jae?" ucap Yunho.

"Aku tak mempercayaimu JUNG YUNHO!" teriak Jaejoong.

"Terserah kau, yang jelas aku sudah memperingatimu." kata Yunho.

"Kenapa...kenapa...hiks..." tangis Jaejoong.

"Changmin memang sudah di jodohkan oleh orang tuanya sejak dia masih kecil." jelas Yunho...

"Tidak semudah itu aku melupakannya Yunho! Aku sangat mencintainya!" seru Jaejoong.

"Aku akan membantumu melupakannya" kata Yunho.

"Tapi.." kalimat Jaejoong langsung diputus oleh Yunho.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian, kau akan melupakannya dengan bantuanku ok." Kata Yunho. 'bagus yun, kau pintar.' batin Yunho.

"Baiklah, tapi maafkan aku jika aku menyakitimu nanti" jawab Jaejoong.

"Hmmm...berarti mulai sekarang aku menjadi pacarmu?" tanya Yunho.

"Hu'um..." jawab Jaejoong.

"Horeeee... aku pasti akan membuatmu bahagia." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong hanya tersenyum simpul melihat tingkah Yunho yang seperti anak kecil.

'Tapi apa aku bisa ya melupakan Changmin dengan bantuan Yunho? aku takut melukai perasaan YUnho selama ini aku sering sekali menyakiti perasaan Yunho dengan berkali-kali menolak cintanya juga dengan bersikap ketus kepadanya...ya Tuhan kumohon bantu aku melupakan Changmin...'batin Jaejoong

"Chagiya, ada apa? hmm...kekantin yuk." ajak Yunho.

"Hmm...baiklah." terima Jaejoong.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di tempat lain...

"Halo Teukie...kemana aja kamu jarang kelihatan sibuk ya?"sapa Sungmin kepada Teukie sambil merangkul pundak Teukie.

" 'DEG' Ah...halo Sungmin...aku gak kemana-mana kok. apa kabar?" jawab Eeteuk.

"Baik...oh ya yang aku dengar dongsaengku memukulmu ya?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ya tu benar, tapi aku gak apa-apa kok dia hanya salah paham padaku"jelas Teukie,

"Wah maaf ya dongsaengku memang gampang marah. Maaf ya Teukie..." kata Sungmin .

"Sudah gak apa-apa kok Sungmin,dia memukulku karena cemburu ya sama Heechul?"tanya Teukie lagi .

"Yup benar..."jawab Sungmin lagi .

"Jadi adik kamu benar-benar suka sama Heechul?"tanya Teukie kaget.

"Iya, huft...dia itu anak yang susah jatuh cinta...tapi sekalinya jatuh cinta dia akan berusaha mendapatkan orang itu dengan segala cara...n dia gakkan melepaskannya." jelas Sungmin.

"Waaaahhhh...kamu sih terlalu memanjakan dia..."kata Teukie sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sungmin tentunya dengan tangan gemetaran juga jantungnya yang berdetak gak karuan _*untungnya Teukie oppa gak punya penyakit jantung coba kalau punya dah mati dari tadi tu...*_

"IIkkkhhh...dia mang dah kayak gitu dari dulu...lagian aku sangat menyayangi Kyu." kata Sungmin sambil menepis pelan tangan Eeteuk.

"Hahahahaha...iya..iya mian..." kata Eeteuk.

"Eh Teukie apa kamu tau sekarang ini Heechul sedang suka pada siapa?"tanya Sungmin.

"Tau, memang kenapa Sungmin?ah aku tau kamu mau bantu adik kamu ya?"Teukie balik nanya.

"Ikkhhh...kok malah balik nanya sih...kalau iya mang kenapa?"jawab Sungmin.

"Ya gpp kamu sayang banget sama Kyuhyun ya..."kata Teukie sedikit cemburu sama Kyuhyun.

"Eh...Teukie pertanyaan ku kok ga dijawab sich..."kata Sungmin sedikit kesal.

"Iya iya...Heechul sekarang ni memang lagi suka sama seseorang n orang tu bukan adik kamu Kyuhyun tapi sahabatnya Kibum..."jawab Teukie.

"Aish...tapi yang kutau Kibum suka Siwon..." kata Sungmin bingung.

"Yaaaahhhh...mau gimana lagi perasaan orang kan emang sulit ditebak." kata Eeteuk.

"Hmmm...ya aku juga tahu itu." kata Sungmin sambil berjalan menuju kelasnya,tiba-tiba Teukie memegang tangan Sungmin kemudian berkata...

"Sungmin apa sekarang ini kamu punya pacar atau orang yang kamu sukai?"tanya Teukie dengan wajah merah.

"Hmmm... enggak, aku sedang tidak punya pacar...tapi aku menyukai seseorang." jawab Sungmin.

"Oh ya...kalau aku boleh tahu siapa?"tanya Teukie dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar cepat...

"Eeeehhh..." Sungmin memperhatikannya sekitarnya n tidak ada yang memperhatikan mereka, Sungmin lansung mencium bibir Eeteuk sekejap. setelah itu Sungmin langsung berlari menuju kelasnya dengan wajah yang memerah seperti kepiting rebus sedangkan Teukie hanya berdiri mematung sambil memegang bibirnya yang tadi dicium Sungmin.

'Yang tadi itu apa maksudnya Sungmin?apakah ini artinya kamu juga menyukaiku seperti aku menyukaimu?'batin Teukie...

Setelah itu Sungmin duduk di bangkunya sendiri...

"Sungmin kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Enggak apa-apa kok." jawab Sungmin.

"Oh, gitu ya..." tanggapan Heechul.

'Kkkkkyyyaaaa...bagaimana ini...apa yang aku lakukan tadi? kenapa aku berani sekali melakukan hal itu kepada Teukie bagaimana kalau karena masalah ini dia jadi membenciku...ya Tuhan...bagaimana ini? 'batin Sungmin panik.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ketika istirahat, Eeteuk segara mengajak Sungmin ke atap...

"Teuki ada apa? kenapa kamu mengajakku kesini?" tanya Sungmin heran dan deg degan...

"Aku...mengajakmu kesini untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang penting..." ' aduuuhhh... aku katakan sekarang enggak ya...' batin Eeteuk.

"Spa? kok diam?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Baiklah...I LOVE YOU Sungmin...maukah kamu menjadi pacarku?" tembak Eeteuk.

" EEEHHHHH! kamu mencintaiku? serius?" tanya Sungmin kaget.

"Iya aku benar-benar menyukaimu..." jawab Eeteuk.

"Hmmmmm...anuu...I LOVE YOU TOO..." jawab Sungmin.

Seketika itu Eeteuk langsung memeluk sungmin dan mencium bibir Sungmin dengan lembut.

Saking seriusnya kegiatan (?) yang mereka lakukan mereka tidak menyadari kalau diatap selain mereka berdua juga ada 4 orang lain lagi yang sudah berada disana dari sebelum mereka datang dan mereka menatap adegan didepan mereka dengan serius sambil berusaha menahan tawa...

"Wow, Kyu hyungmu tuh... gila ciumannya mesra banget..." kata Kibum.

"Iya bener... aku juga pengen ma Hyuk..." kata Donghae otak yadongnya kumat.

"Panas... keren seperti di film film... Ukh, jadi kangen ma Sungie." kata Wookie.

"Gak nyangka hyungku seperti itu... ckckckck..." kata Kyu menggelengkan kepalanya.' Tapi dengan begini rivalku hilang satu'batin Kyu.

"Eh...ngomong mereka mau ciuman sampai kapan sih? "tanya Donghae.

"Iya sudah hampir 15menit loh mereka ciuman..."kata Kibum.

"Iya nih sebentar lagi bel masuk berbunyi nih..."kata Wookie.

"Hhmmmm... benar juga ya, gawat nih habis istirahat kan waktunya pelajaran Sejarah... mana gurunya galak banget lagi." kata Kyu.

"Iya, apa kita kasih tau mereka?" tanya Wookie polos.

"Jangan. Biarin aja..." kata Donghae keluar sifat jailnya.

"Ok..." kata mereka semua.

"Ayo kita ke kelas." ajak Donghae.

"Eh...tunggu sebentar.."kata Kyuhyun, dia kemudian mengeluarkan Hpnya dan mulai merekam adegan Sungmin dan Teukie yang sedang berciuman dengan ... Setelah selasai dia kemudian pergi ke pintu sambil tersenyum jail...

"Kenapa kamu merekam adegan itu Kyuhyun? "tanya Wookie.

"Hehehehehehehe... lumayan kan buat ngejailin Sungmin hyung dirumah ntar..." jawab Kyu dengan senyum evilnya.

"Dasar. ya udah ayo cepetan..." tarik Donghae.

kembali ke teukmin... setelah itu mereka saling bertatapan...

"Minnie...aku gak nyangka kalau kamu ternyata mencintaiku..." kata Eeteuk.

"Aku juga... awalnya aku kira kamu menyukai heechul..." kata Sungmin.

"Hee? Kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu? Aku dan dia itu hanya sahabat saja" ujar Eeteuk kaget.

"Soalnya Kyuhyun cemburu padamu karena terlalu dekat dengan Heechul. Yah... kurasa karena itulah dia memukulmu" jawab Sungmin.

"Jadi kita berdua sama-sama salah paham ya_? *author ngangguk2(ditimpuk readers gara2 nongol)*_" ucap Eeteuk.

"Ne.." ucap Sungmin yang mukanya merah.

"Hahahaha...konyol..." kata Eeteuk.

"Hmm...iya.." kata Sungmin.

"Eh, dah masuk loh..." kata Eeteuk.

"Hah? jinjja? kalo gitu aku masuk dulu ya?" ucap Sungmin.

"Ne.. " ucap Eeteuk sambil mencium pipi ungmin.

"Akh... Minnie, nanti pulangnya tunggu aku ya...kita pulang bareng." kata Eeteuk.

"Baik." jawab Sungmin.

Sungmin pun berjalan masuk ke kelasnya sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Eeteuk, Eeteuk juga melambaikan tangannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pulangnya Sungmin menunggu didepan kelas Eeteuk.

"Hyung!" panggil Sungmin.

"Ah Minnie, mian lama.." ucap Eeteuk.

"Ne, gwenchana hyung.." Sungmin tersenyum.

"Kamu manis dan cantik, Minnieku..." kata Eeteuk sambil meluk Sungmin.

"Hyung, maluuu...ni kan di depan kelas." kata Sungmin dengan wajah merona.

"Haha, kau makin lucu Sungmin ah." goda Eeteuk yang semakin membuat Sungmin merona.

"Ya hyung, berhentilah menggodaku." ucap Sungmin sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ok. mian sayang. yuk kita pulang." kata Eeteuk sambil menggandeng tangan Sungmin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Pada saat itu, Kyuhyun pergi menuju kelas kakaknya...

"Sung.. ya mana Sungmin hyung?" ucap Kyu bingung.

"Hai Kyu, mencari Sungmin ya?" tanya Heechul.

"Ne hyung, apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Kyu.

"Dia sudah pulang dengan Eeteuk hyung, apa ia tidak memberitahumu?" kata Heechul.

"Aissh, ungg.. Hyung, mau kuantar?" tawar Kyu.

"Ne, gomawoyo Kyu.." Heechul tersenyum.

"Yup... ayoooo..." kata Kyu semangat.

"Hahahaha... Kamu memang lucu Kyu... Aku senang mengenalmu..." kata Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Kyu dan tersenyum.

Kyu memegang pipinya yang baru saja dicubit Heechul, 'sepertinya aku tidak akan mencuci mukaku hari ini.' gumam Kyu.

"Kyu.." ucap Heechul membuyarkan lamunan Kyu.

"Ah, mian hyung... hyung aku juga senang mengenalmu..." kata Kyu.

"Kyu aku menyukai sahabatmu... Kibum... apakah dia sudah mempunyai pacar atau orang yang disukai?" tanya Heechul.

"Setahuku ia menyukai Siwon hyung.." ucap Kyu.

"Oh.." balas Heechul murung.

"Hyung... apa hyung sangat menyukainya?" tanya Kyu.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya aku hanya sebatas menyukainya... tapi, belum sampai tingkat mencintainya." jawab Heechul.

"Oo, tapi kau kelihatan kecewa hyung.." ucap Kyu.

"Akhh.. haha, lupakan sajalah." ucap Heechul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Selama perjalanan mereka mengobrol akrab.

"Hmm... Kyu... Apakah kamu pernah kehilangan seorang yang kamu sukai?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmmm...enggak...memangnya kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyu.

"Huft... Hehehehe... Gak apa-apa kok." jawab Heechul.

'Mengapa dari tadi ia terus membuatku bingung? ada apa?' batin Kyu.

"Kyu.. Kita sudah sampai, apa kau mau mampir dulu?" tanya Heechul.

"Ani hyung, aku mau pulang.. annyeong hyung." pamit Kyu.

"Annyeong." balas Heechul.

Di perjalanan kyu terus memikirkan apa yang dikatakan heechul...

**TO….**

**BE….**

**CONTINUED...**

Ok untuk chap ini segini dulu neee….n sekali lagi gomen belum ada LEMON…...

Oh iya disini Changmin sepupu Yunho ne….

**GOMAWO** untuk :

**AIrzanti****, ****ChaaChulie247****, ****winterheenim**

R.E.V.I.E.W…


	4. Part 4

_**Desclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik akutentunya..

_**Grup: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Sebuah Awal yang akan mengubah semuanya…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PART 4**

~ Sungmin (kelas 2) kakak Kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ Heechul (kelas 2) adik Yunho(kelas 3).

~ Yesung (kelas 2) adik Jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ Wookie sodara kembar Kibum (kelas 1).

~ Junsu sodara kembar Eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~ Eeteuk kakak Siwon (kelas 2).

~ Siwon adik Eeteuk (kelas 1).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu Heechul dikamarnya memandangi foto Hankyung….

"Han... kenapa kamu pergi? padahal kamu dulu janji kepadaku untuk selalu menjagaku." kata Heechul sambil menangis. pada saat itu Yunho masuk kedalam kamar Heechul.

"Heechul, sedang apa sayang?" tanya Yunho sambil duduk di samping Heechul.

"Akh, hyung...enggak aku hanya sedang menyendiri." jawab Heechul sambil menghapus air matanya...

"Kau masih memikirkan Hankyung ya?" tanya Yunho prihatin.

"Umm.. iya hyung." ucap Heechul sedih.

"Sudahlah untuk apa kamu terus mengingat lelaki brengsek seperti dia,rugi tau. Kamu cari orang lain yang lebih baik untukmu"hibur Yunho.

"Tapi hyung.." ucap Heechul terputus.

"Sudah gak ada tapi-tapian, lagian ngapain sih kamu ingat terus cowo pengkhianat kaya dia..."tanya Yunho.

"Hmm.. ne.. Hyung, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Jae hyung?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Yah...gitu deh.. .dia masih belum bisa melupakan Changmin dan dia terlihat canggung ketika sedang bersamaku... Heechul apa menurutmu keputusan hyung untuk berpacaran dengan Jaejoong padahal dia masih menyukai orang lain itu benar?"tanya Yunho kepada Heechul.

"Hmm.. bagaimana ya hyung.. apa hyung tidak memikirkan ke depannya?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja aku memikirkan ke depannya.. tapi aku mencintainya." jawab Yunho.

"Terserah hyung saja." ucap Heechul.

"Yaaahhhh...kurasa kamu benar,aku harus bisa membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta padaku"kata Yunho dengan semangat.

"Fighting hyung!" ujar Heechul menyemangati Yunho.

"Gomawo Chullie!" ucap Yunho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu dirumah Sungmin...

"Hyung tadi sudah jadian dengan Teukie hyung ya?"tanya Kyuhyun dengan evil smilenya.

"Eh Kyu kenapa kamu bisa tau?"Sungmin balik nanya .

"Eehhhh...kenapa ya?"kata Kyu membuat Sungmin penasaran.

"Hehe.." cengir Kyu.

"Kau kenapa Kyu? kok tiba-tiba nyengir sih?" tanya Sungmin heran.

"Ah nggak kenapa-napa kok hyung.. hanya saja... hyung tau gak...tadi diatap sekolah waktu istirahat siang ada tontonan seru loh..."kata Kyuhyun kepada Sungmin.

"Omo? jadi kau melihatnya?" ucap Sungmin kaget.

"Tepat sekali hyung!" ucap kyu sambil tersenyum lebar, kyu mengeluarkan hpnya dan memperlihatkan video Sungmin dan Eeteuk saat di atap.

"Ya! apa-apaan kau!" ucap Sungmin sambil memukul kyu.

"Hahahahahahahaha... gimana video yang bagus kan hyung? wah ternyata aku berbakat juga ya...kira-kira laku dijual berapa ya video ini?kata Kyuhyun jail...

"Ya! donsaeng sialan! hapus video itu!" ucap Sungmin kesal.

"Aniyo.. aku mendapatkannya susah hyung.." ucap Kyu.

"AKU GAK MAU TAHU...POKOKNYA HAPUS VIDEO ITU KYUHYUN...KLO GA..."kata Sungmin dengan marah.

"Kalau gak apa hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Engg.. apa ya?" Sungmin berpikir keras.

"Kalau gak kenapa hyung?" goda Kyu..

"KALO GA...ngg.. aku apain ya?" Sungmin kembali berpikir keras.

-Heniiinnnggg-

"Hehehehe... gada makanan buat kamu selama seminggu...bahkan bisa lebih. akh satu lagi tidak ada game buat kamu...semuanya akan hyung sita!" sambung Sungmin kejam.

"HUWAAAAAA... JANGAAAAANNNN... baik.. .aku hapus videonya... hiks..." kata Kyu sambil menghapus videonya.

"Nah gitu dong adik kecilku yang manis." kata Sungmin dengan gerakan ala penjahat yang mengancam korbannya.

"Hiks.. padahal susah-susah aku mendapatkannya.. hiks.." ucap Kyu.

"Hahaha, sabar saja ya dongsaengku sayang.." ejek Sungmin.

"Hiks...hiks...hyung jahat..."kata Kyu.

"Yak... makanya jangan pernah mengancam hyungmu ini."kata Sungmin.

"HUUHHH...rese!...oh ya hyung aku ngerasa aneh ke Heechul hyung." kata Kyu.

"hmm... Emang kenapa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Tadi pas pulang bareng sama aku tiba-tiba dia menanyakan sesuatu hal yang aneh hyung." jawab Kyu.

"Hal aneh apa Kyu?"tanya Sungmin penasaran .

"Masa dia bertanya 'Kyu apa kamu pernah kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai?'gitu hyung."kata Kyuhyun.

"Apa hyung tau maksudnya apa?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Hmmmm... hyung gatau...ah mungkin Teuki tau..." jawab sungmin.

"Ya sudah sana hyung tanya sama Teukie hyung, bilang kalo dia ga mau bilang kalian putus..."kata Kyuhun seenaknya.

'PLETAK...'

"Yak...enak aja kamu ngomong Kyu..."kata Sungmin sambil menjitak kepala Kyuhyun

"Oouuwww.. sakit hyung... kan cuma mengancam hyung gak serius..."Kyuhyun membela diri .

Setelah itu Sungmin menelpon Teukie...

"Halo chagiya! ada apa sayang..." sapa Teuki semangat.

"Annooo... chagi, aku mau nanya sesuatu...boleh?" kata Sungmin dengan nada manja.

"Tentu saja boleh chagi...buat kamu apa sih yang gak..._*iihhh Teukie oppa gombal*_ mang kamu mau nanya apa sih chagi?"kata Teukie.

"Gini...ini mengenai Heechul... tadi Heechul menanyakan sesuatu ke kyu." kata Sungmin.

"Apa itu?" tanya Teuki.

"Katanya Kyu apa kamu pernah kehilangan orang yang kamu cintai? gitu chagi...maksudnya apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Ah itu...gini sebenernya Heechul tuh udah punya pacar, tapi dia menghianati Heechul. dia menikahi orang lain. karena dia dah menghamili orang itu." jawab Teuki.

"Mwo?" ucap Sungmin kaget.

"Chagi, kau jangan bicarakan ini pada Kyu dulu ya.." ujar Teukie.

"Ne chagi, gomawo chagi.." ucap Sungmin.

Setelah itu sungmin menutup telponnya.

"Hyung gimana? apa kata Eeteuk hyung?" tanya Kyu antusias.

"Hmmmm...dia juga ga tau...mian Kyu." jawab Sungmin.

"Yaaaahhh...tapi ya udah deh ga apa-apa." kata Kyu.

'Mianhae Kyu, kalau aku ceritakan sekarang nanti kau berbuat yang terlewat batas.' batin Sungmin.

"Hyung, kok kau diam aja sih?" tanya Kyu.

"Akh, enggak kok." jawab Sungmin.

"Hyung aku ingin segera memiliki Heechul hyung." kata Kyu sambil tersenyum.

"Haha, fighting dongsaeng!" ucap Sungmin menyemangati.

"Ne hyung, gomawo!" ucap Kyu sambil memeluk Sungmin.

"Haha, cheonmaneyo Kyu.." ucap Sungmin.

"Hyung lapar...hehehe..." cengir Kyu.

" hmmm...dasar. yuk kita kebawah." ajak Sungmin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di tempat lain di rumah yang bisa dibilang cukup mewah, tepatnya di kediaman keluarga Choi, terlihat anak sulung keluarga itu sedang mentap langit di beranda kamarnya. Pada saat itu datang anak bungsu keluarga itu….

"Hyung, sedang apa eoh? Nanti kamu sakit. Masuklah." Ucap Siwon.

"Ah, aku hanya sedang memandang bintang. Kemarilah…." Pinta eeteuk.

Siwon mendekati hyung yang sangat dia sayangi itu….

"Hyung, kamu tahu kan kalau hyung jangan sampai kedinginan…. Nanti sakit lagi." Kata Siwon menasihati Eeteuk.

"Simba, tenanglah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Jadi ga aka nada apa-apa." Kata eeteuk lembut.

Siwon hanya menghela napas dan memluk hyungnya itu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Besoknya di sekolah... waktu istirahat Kyu melihat Heechul di atap sedang menangis sambil memeluk sebuah foto. Kyu terus menatap Heechul yang sedang menangis, ia menghampiri Heechul.

"Errr.. hyung, kau kenapa menangis." tanya Kyu.

Heechul yang kaget pun melempar foto yang ia peluk. Ketika itu Kyu melihat dan dia mengambil foto itu,

"Hyung dia siapa?" tanya kyu.

"Dia...anu...sebenarnya... dia adalah pacarku, tapi itu dulu, sekarang entahlah." jawab Heechul.

"Mengapa kau masih menyimpannya?" tanya Kyu dengan nada meninggi.

"Aaa..aku.. aku masih mencintainya." ucap Heechul sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hyung! kamu gak bisa seperti ini terus! masih banyak orang yang menyayangimu... apa hyung tidak sadar? pengganti dia tuh banyak hyung!" kata Kyu sedikit emosi.

"Tapi Kyu.. aku tidak dapat melupakannya.." tangis Heechul kembali pecah.

"Lupakan dia hyung.. aku mencintaimu.. ada diriku yang mencintaimu.." ucap Kyu yang segera menutup mulutnya.

Heechul juga kaget, ia terdiam. Ketika itu suasana hening...

-Heniiinnnggg-

"Apa maksudmu Kyu?" tanya Heechul memecahkan keheningan.

"Aku mencintaimu hyung, aku ingin kau menjadi milikku hyung.." ucap Kyu.

Heechul terdiam, ia masih kaget karena pernyataan Kyu.

"Hyung? mian kalau tiba-tiba dan membuatmu kaget... tapi aku benar-benar mencintai hyung apapun yang terjadi dan sampai kapanpun...aku jujur ga bohong..." kata Kyu.

"Kyu... gomawo... apakah aku boleh minta waktu untuk memikirkannya?" pinta Heechul.

"Ne hyung, tapi jangan lama-lama ya hyung.." ucap Kyu.

Heechul mengangguk.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ketika do rumahnya Kyu langsung curhat ke Sungmin.

"Hyungggg~"panggil Kyu.

"Annyeong Kyu, wae gurae?" tanya Sungmin.

"Aku tadi menyatakan perasaanku pada Heechul hyung.." ujar Kyu.

"Lalu?" tanya Sungmin penasaran.

"Dia belum menjawabnya hyung, ia bilang mau memikirkannya dulu." jawab Kyu.

"Oh begitu... kamu hebat Kyu." kata Sungmin.

"Tentu saja... Kyu gitu loh..." kata Kyu sambil membusungkan dadanya...

"Dasar... dah sana makan." kata Sungmin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu dikamar Heechul...

"Huft... apa yang harus kulakukan?" tanya Heechul pada diri sendiri.

"Chullie.." panggil Yunho sambil melongokkan kepalanya ke dalam kamar Heechul.

"Ne hyung, waeyo?" tanya Heechul.

"Wae gurae?" tanya Yunho sambil berjalan masuk dan duduk di sebelah Heechul.

"Huft...enggak kok hyung...hehehe mian..." jawab Heechul.

"Beneran?" tanya Yunho meyakinkan.

"Beneran kok hyung... aku baik-baik aja." jawab Heechul.

"Tapi kok kau gak meyakinkan sih?" ucap Yunho masih tidak percaya.

"Bener kok hyung." ucap Heechul.

"Ok, aku percaya.." ucap Yunho.

"Ya sudah... ayo ke bawah kita makan." ajak Yunho.

"Ayo..." kata heechul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Seminggu kemudian Heechul sudah berada diatap untuk menunggu Kyu... Ga lama Kyu datang...

"Hai hyung...ada apa?" tanya Kyu.

"Begini mengenai pernyataanmu seminggu yang lalu... aku sudah memikirkannya dengan baik... aku ingin mencoba melupakan dia, tapi kamu mau membantuku kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Eh maksud hyung?" tanya Kyu.

"Ya, aku mau jadi pacarmu Kyu." jawab Heechul mantap.

"Bener hyung?" ucap Kyu antusias.

"Ne." Heechul tersenyum pada Kyu.

"Horeeee... akhirnya hyung menjadi milikku..." kata Kyu senang.

"Tapi Kyu, bantu kau melupakannya ya..." kata Heechul lembut.

"Tentu... my princess..." kata Kyu sambil menarik Heechul dan mencium bibirnya.

**T**

**O **

**B**

**E **

**C**

**O**

**N**

**T**

**I**

**N**

**U**

**E**

**D**

**R.E.V.I.E.W O.K!**

MIAN KALO ADA YANG SALAH….^^

**G M W**

** O A O**

**T**

** O**

** :**

**ChaaChulie247**** : Udah tuh hehehehe…tetep ikuti ya ^-^**

**winterheenim**** : gomen kalo kecepetan….**


	5. part 5

_**Desclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik akutentunya..

_**Grup: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Cinta baru…mimpi baru….harapan baru…masa depan baru…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PART 5**

~ Sungmin (kelas 2) kakak Kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ Heechul (kelas 2) adik Yunho(kelas 3).

~ Yesung (kelas 2) adik Jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ Wookie sodara kembar Kibum (kelas 1).

~ Junsu sodara kembar Eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~ Eeteuk kakak Siwon (kelas 2).

~ Siwon adik Eeteuk (kelas 1).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"Hyung nanti pulangnya kita kencan yuk." ajak Kyu.

"Ayo." terima Heechul.

"Ya sudah Kyu aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya..."kata Heechul.

"Ya hyung aku juga mau kembali ke kelasku..."jawab Kyu.

Kemudian mereka kembali kekelas masing-masing. Dikelas Kyu langsung memeluk Donghae yang menjadi teman sebangkunya.

"Huwaaa...apa yang kamu lakukan hah! pabo!" kata Donghae.

"Aku senaaaaang...hyung...akhirnyaa..." kata Kyu tanpa melepaskan pelukannya.

"Akhirnya apa sih? Yak Kyuhyun! lepaskan pelukanmu ntar kalo Hyukie lihat dia salah paham lagi..."kata Donghae sebal.

"Ya ya ya aku lepas...eh hyung tau ga?"Kyu bertanya pada Donghae.

"Apa?"jawab Donghae cuek .

"Tadi aku udah jadian sama Heechul hyung...bahkan nanti pulang sekolah kami mau kencan...\(^O^)/ "kata Kyuhyun penuh semangat.

"EEEEHHHHH! wow hebat akhirnya...selamat ya." kata Donghae.

"Yuhuuu...gomawo hyung..." cengir Kyu.

"Hmmm... kamu enak dong udah jadian sama Heechul hyung nah aku... kayanya kata jadian buat aku sama Hyukie masih jauh deh..."kata Donghae.

"Emang kenapa hyung?" tanya Kyu.

"Huft... kayaknya Junsu membenciku." jawab Donghae.

"Ya iyalah dia kan _Brother Complex_ sama kaya Hyukie... terus kalo ada yang berani dekati Hyukkie dia bakal ngegorok leher orang itu _*yaelah ga segitunya : suka-suka aku author bawel!*_ ..."kata Kyuhyun mendramatisir keadaan.

"Iya sih tau, tapi..." kata Donghae.

"Jangan menyerah dulu dong hyung." kata Kyu.

"Ayo usaha usaha... aku aja bisa mendapatkan Heechul hyung..."kata Kyuhyun .

"Ya tapi gimana caranya coba? Si Junsu tuh selalu ikut kemanapun Hyukie pergi..."jawab Donghae.

"Hhhmmmm... gimana kalau hyung kerja sama dengan Yoochun hyung kayanya Yoochun hyung menyukai Junsu tapi dia juga dapat masalah yang sama dengan hyung..."kata Kyuhyun memberi ide.

"Hmmm... boleh juga tuh... wkwkwk... teranyata dongsaengku satu ini kadang bisa pinter juga..^^" kata Donghae.

"Yak hyung nih ngomong apa sich...bukan kadang aku nih jenius tau..."kata Kyuhyun sambil menggembungkan pipinya sok imut...

"Ya ya kamu jenius..."kata Hae yang gak mau memperpanjang kekesalan Kyuhyun takut dia ngadu Ke Sungmin hyung.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Pulangnya Kyu segera berlari menuju kelas Heechul.

"Hyuuuuuunggg...aku menjemputmu.." teriak Kyu.

"Loh ada apa Kyu tumben kamu menjemputku?"tanya Sungmin percaya diri.

"Ihhh...Sungmin hyung pd banget sih... siapa yang mau ngejemput hyung...aku kesini mau jemput pacarku Heechul hyung kok..."jawab Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum puas.

"Eh! sejak kapan?" kok aku tidak tahu?" kata Sungmin kaget.

"Hehehehehehehe... tadi waktu istirahat."kata Kyu nyengir.

"Ya... selamat kalo gitu,tapi ingat kamu harus bisa tahan emosimu dan jaga Heechul baik-baik dia itu sahabat baik hyungmu ini..."nasihat Sungmin.

"Baik hyung pasti... tapi Heechul hyungnya mana hyung?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tuh dia sedang ngobrol dengan temen cowok lainnya." kata Sungmin sambil menunjuk kerumunan cowok yang mengelilingi Heechul.

"Ihhh... kok Heechul hyung dekat-dekat sama cowo lain sih..."kata Kyuhyun emosi.

"Eh... Kyu sabar jangan main marah aja ntar Heechul malah jadi benci sama kamu"kata Sungmin memperingati Kyuhyun.

"Iya deh tapi hyung aku ga mau Heechul hyung dekat-dekat sama cowo lain..."balas Kyuhyun merajuk.

"Huuuuuhhh...dasar kamu itu memang dongsaeng yang manja." kata Sungmin.

"Biarin...hyung usir mereka." pinta Kyu seenaknya.

"Ya baiklah tunggu sebentar ya..."kata Sungmin sambil berjalan kearah Heechul.

"Hei Chullie adikku sudah menunggumu tuh..."kata Sungmin.

"Ne...maaf teman-teman aku pulang dulu ya..."pamit Chullie.

"Hyuuunggg...lama..." kata Kyu manja *_sebenernya siapa yang seme? Author bingung sendiri =.='_*.

"Mian Kyu... tadi diskusi tugas dulu." kata Heechul.

"Nanti jangan telat lagi ya." kata Kyu.

"Iya..." jawab Kyu.

setelah itu mereka pulang.

"Hyung aku memanggilmu Chullie ya..." pinta Kyu.

"Mwo? ya sudah terserah kau saja Kyu." ucap Heechul.

"Chullie, kenapa kau selalu berkata terserah kau saja sih?" tanya Kyu.

"Ah... hmmm... apapun yang kamu mau chagiiii..." kata Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Kyu.

"Chullie... panggil aku Kyunie dong..." pinta Kyu manja.

"Ne, kau manja sekali si Kyu." ucap Heechul sambil menepuk pipi Kyu.

"Biarin... Chullie... kamu ga boleh deket ma cowo lain ya...karena Chullie tuh milikku sepenuhnya..." kata Kyu.

"Haha, ne.." ucap Heechul.

"Janji?" tanya Kyu sambil menunjukkan kelingkingnya.

"Janji." jawab Heechul sambil menyambut kelingking Kyu.

"Gitu dong... hehehe... hmmm..ke taman bermain yuk." ajak Kyu.

"Hmm, baiklah." terima Heechul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Mereka pun berjalan ke taman bermain.

"Hyung kau mau naik apa?" tanya Kyu.

"Terserah kau Kyu.." jawab Heechul lagi.

"Kok terserah mulu sih hyung.." protes Kyu.

"Huft, ya udah...naik _jet coaster_ yuk.." ajak Heechul.

"Ayoooo..." kata Kyu seneng.

Mereka pun membeli tiket dan menaiki _jet coaster_, usai menaiki _jet coaster_ mereka membeli gulali.

"Nih hyung, untukmu." ucap Kyu.

"Gomawo Kyunie chagi.." Heechul tersenyum.

Pada saat Heechul duduk di taman.. tiba-tiba Kyu mencium bibir Heechul.

"Hyung, saranghaeyo." bisik Kyu.

Heechul hanya tersenyum simpul kepada Kyu, ia masih belum bisa melupakan namjachingunya Hankyung.

'Kyu begitu baik padaku sepertinya dia sangat mencintaiku, sedangkan aku saat sedang bersama dengannya malah teringat dengan Hankyung...aku sangat jahat padamu Kyu maafkan aku...'batin Heechul.

"Chullie...ada apa? kok kamu diam aja? sakit ya?" tanya Kyu khawatir.

"Akh, enggak kok, aku gapapa." jawab Heechul.

"Ya sudah kita pulang saja Chullie kayanya sudah cape deh..."kata Kyuhyun sambil menggandeng Chullie keluar dari taman hiburan lalu mengantar Chullie pulang.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Setelah sampai di depan rumah Heechul...

"Kyu gomawo udah mengajakku jalan-jalan." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu saja, untuk Chullieku apapun aku lakukan. Dah hyung aku pulang dulu ya..."kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium lembut bibir Chullie.

"Ya bye Kyu hati-hati dijalan ya..."balas Chullie.

Setelah Kyu pulang Chullie langsung masuk kedalam rumah...

"Kau dah pacaran sama anak itu?"tanya Yunho.

"Hmm...iya hyung...kenapa?" tanya Heechul.

"Lalu apakah kamu sudah bisa melupakan Hankyung?" tanya Yunho lagi.

"Hmmm... belum hyung aku belum bisa melupakannya karena itu aku berpacaran dengan Kyu"jawab Chullie.

"Maksudmu? kamu mau mempermainkan perasaan Kyuhyun?"kata Yunho.

"Bukan begitu, aku berpacaran dengan Kyu agar aku bisa melupakannya, dan berpindah ke Kyu, lagi pula aku juga menyukai Kyu, meskipun belum sedalam cintaku ke Hankyung." sanggah Heechul.

"Ya sudah hyung percaya,tapi ingat jangan sampai kamu menyakiti perasaannya sepertinya dia anak yang polos... dah sekarang kamu ganti baju sana setelah itu makan...""kata Yunho.

"Baik hyung." jawab Heechul segera ke kamarnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu di rumah Kyu...

"Aku pulaaanngggg..." kata Kyu.

"Selamat datang Kyu, bagaimana Kencanmu tadi?"tanya Sungmin."

"Menyenangkan hyung..."kata Kyu.

"Hyung menurutmu Heechul hyung serius gak pacaran sama aku?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Maksudmu Kyu?"Sungmin balik nanya.

"Gini menurut hyung Heechul hyung mau jadian denganku karena dia ingin mencoba mencintaiku atau hanya ingin memperalatku untuk melupakan mantan pacarnya yang dulu."jelas Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku dia mencintaimu. karena sejak dia jadian denganmu, dia menjadi labih ceria seperti dulu." jawab Sungmin.

"Benarkah hyung?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Beneran...mana mungkin hyung bohong ama kamu Kyuuu..." kata Sungmin sambil mencubit pipi Kyu.

"Yes... kalau gitu sekarang tugasku adalah membuat dia bahagia dan membantunya untuk bisa melupakan mantan pacarnya itu."kata Kyuhyun semangat.

"Iyaaa...semangat ya sayang aku juga ingin sahabatku kembali ceria." kata Sungmin.

"Baiklah... Chullie pasti akan kubuat bahagia." kata Kyu.

"Ya sudah sekarang kamu istirahat sana"kata Sungmin.

"Baik hyung...kebetulan aku cape banet nih..."kata kyuhyun sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Malamnya ketika Kyu mau tidur Heechul menelpon sambil menangis.

"Ky... Kyuu...hiks..hiks..." isak Heechul.

"Chullie, ada apa? apa yang terjadi?" kata Kyu panik.

"Aku mimpi buruk...hiks...aku ga mau kehilangan kamu Kyu... hiks..hiks..." isak Heechul lagi.

"Chagiya, aku gakkan pergi meninggalkanmu kok...jadi kamu tenang aja." kata Kyu mencoba menenangkan.

"Beneran gakkan pergi kemana-mana? janji ya jangan bohong." pinta Heechul.

"Ne, aku takkan meninggalkanmu chagi." ucap Kyu.

"Sudah jangan menangis lagi ya chagi.." Kyu berusaha menenangkan Heechul.

"Ne, mianhae karena sudah mengganggumu Kyu." ucap Heechul.

"Gwenchana, lagipula aku belum tidur.." ucap Kyu.

"Hiks... ya udah..aku tidur dulu... mian ganggu kamu... Kyunie, besok kamu jemput aku sekolah ya...aku ingin bersama kamu.." pinta Heechul.

"Iya chagi...besok aku akan menjemputmu." terima Kyu.

"Hiks.. gomawoyo Kyunie.." ucap Heechul sambil memutus panggilan.

Kyu pun merebahkan tubuhnya dan segera terlelap.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Besoknya Kyu menjemput Heechul.

... TOK...TOK...TOK...

"Iya bentar..." teriak Yunho..

KRREEEKKK...

"Annyeong hyung." sapa Kyu.

"Annyeong. mau ngejemput Chullie. masuk dulu." perintah Yunho.

"Ah baik." jawab Kyu sambil masuk ke dalam rumah...

Setelah itu Chullie turun dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai 2...

"Kyuuuuunnnniiieee..." teriak Heechul sambil berlari ke arah Kyu.

"Chullie, jangan berlari.. nanti kau terjatuh bagaimana?" ucap Kyu.

"Ne, ternyata kau cerewet juga ya chagi.." ucap Heechul.

"Itu kan juga demi dirimu chullie.." ucap Kyu sambil menggembungkan pipinya sok imut _*author dijitak kyu*_

"Gomawoyo karena memperdulikanku Kyunieee~" ucap Heechul sambil memeluk Kyu.

Yunho berdehem.

"Mianhae hyung.." ucap Heechul.

"Ne, gwenchana.. cepat berangkat sana.." ucap Yunho.

"Ne, annyeong hyung!" Heechul melambaikan tangannya ke Yunho.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sepanjang perjalanan... Heechul terus memeluk lengan Kyu.

"Chagi...hari ini kamu manja ya...^^" kata Kyu.

"Abisnya aku ga mau mimpi buruk itu jadi kenyataan." kata Heechul.

"Emang mimpi buruk apaan sih?" tanya Kyu.

"Aku mimpi kamu pergi meninggalkan aku..." jawab Heechul.

"Aku takkan meninggalkanmu chagi.." kata Kyu.

"Tapi chagi.. aku takut kalau mimpiku jadi kenyataan." ucap Heechul semakin mempererat pelukannya di tangan Kyu.

"Chagi...dengar, sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu ada disampingmu, apapaun yang terjadi. mengerti?" kata Kyu tegas.

"Iya...aku ngerti. Kyu... saranghaeyo..." kata Heechul.

"Na do.." ucap Kyu.

"kyunie.. kita sudah sampai, aku harus segera ke kelas.. pulang sekolah jemput aku lagi ya!" ucap heechul.

"ne.. annyeong chagi.." ucap kyu sambil melambaikan tangannya.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di lobi menuju kelas Kyu…

"Kyu, kamu benar-benar jadian ma Heechul hyung ya." kata Kibum tiba-tiba.

"Iya bener, sejak kapan nih?" sambung Wookie.

"Huft... kaget tau... dasar." kata Kyu.

"Haha, memangnya dari kapan?" tanya Kibum lagi.

"Dari kemarin.." jawab Kyu santai.

"Mwo? mengapa kami tidak tahu?" tanya Wookie.

"Kalian ketinggalan jaman sii.." ucap Kyu.

"Enak aja kita disebut ketinggalan jaman! rese lu." kata Kibum.

"Eh...kenapa kalian bisa jadian?" tanya Wookie.

"Ya bisa lah hyung.. Kyu gitu.." ucap Kyu pede.

"Emang kenapa bisa?" tanya Kibum.

"Kemarin aku menyatakannya di atap dan ia menerimaku, selesai." ucap Kyu singkat.

"Ooo" ucap KiWook bersamaan.

"WOOOOIII..." sapa Donghae membuat Wookie, Kibum, dan Kyu kaget.

"Ya hyung! Jangan berteriak bisa kan?" ucap ketiganya sewot.

"Hehe, Mianhae.." cengir Donghae.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih? ngomongin kegantengan aku ya?" ucap Donghae pede.

"Yeee si hyung.. pede banget.. orang lagi ngomongin tentang Kyu baru jadian sama Heechul." ucap Kibum.

KyuWook mengangguk.

"Mwo? kapan?" tanya Donghae setengah berteriak.

"Kemarin...hyung jangan berteriak napa sie? Lagi pula hyung udah tahu kan!" kata Kyu mulai kesal.

"Heheehhe...mian." cengir Donghae.

Pada saat menuju ke kelas Eunhyuk menghampiri Donghae.

"Hae." panggil Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk...ada apa?" tanya Donghae salting.

"Kamu ketua kelas kan?" tanya Eunhyuk balik.

"Akh, iya...aku ketua kelas." jawab Donghae.

"Begini, nanti pulangnya bisa kumpul untuk persiapan acara festival." kata Eunhyuk.

"Ah iya.. gomawo Hyuk.." ucap Donghae.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo." Eunhyuk tersenyum.

'Aigoo, senyumnya manis sekali. beruntung sekali aku menjadi ketua kelas..' batin Donghae.

"Akh iya Hae, anuuuu...ehmmm...akh gak jadi." kata Eunhyuk sambil pergi menuju kelasnya.

'Ada apa sih?' batin Donghae.

'Aissh, kenapa aku malu sekali si..' batin Eunhyuk.

Donghae masih bingung melihat Eunhyuk yang tiba-tiba pergi.

"Ada apa nih?" goda Kyu.

"Hmmm... jangan-jangan ada yang disembunyiin dari kami ya hyung." kata Wookie jail.

"Iya nih, bilang dong ada apa?" Kibum menambahkan.

"Ah.. Engga.." ucap Donghae salah tingkah.

"Hahaha, kenapa kau jadi aneh begitu hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil tertawa kencang.

"Ah, terserah lah.." ucap Donghae sambil berlalu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akhirnya waktu begitu cepat berlalu...

TENG..NONG...NENG..NONG...TONG...NENG..NONG...NENG... _(suara bel yang aneh)._

"Akhirnya pulang juga, hummm...jemput Chullie." kata Kyu.

"Yup. aku duluan ya.." kata Donghae.

Mereka pun berpisah menuju tujuan masing-masing.

"Chullie.." panggil Kyu saat berada di depan kelas Heechul.

"Kyunieee~" ucap Heechul manja.

"Ya, Chullie...ayo kita pulang chagi." kata Kyu sambil memeluk pinggang Heechul.

"Kyuunnniiieee... nanti kamu nginep di rumahku yaaa... Yunho hyung nanti pergi.. aku takut sendiriannn...mau ya Kyunnie.." pinta Heechul.

"Ne, apa pun untukmu Chullie.." ucap Kyu. _*ih, kyu gombal ni..-author pov*digetok kyu+readers*_

"Gomawo Kyuniee... hmmm...kyunie...aku sepertinya sudah mulai bisa melupakan dia." kata heechul.

"Oh ya, baguslah kalau begitu." kata Kyu.

"Chagi.. kita makan es krim yuk!" ajak Heechul.

"Haha, kau ini seperti anak kecil saja Chullie.." goda Kyu.

"Aku yakin kau menyukainya.." ucap Heechul sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Haha, ne.. kajja." ucap Kyu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Akhirnya Kyu membeli 2 es krim.

"Ini chagi...es krim strawberry pesananmu." kata Kyu.

"Gomawo Kyunie.." kata Heechul.

"Chullie, ortu kamu kemana?" tanya Kyu.

"Mereka bekerja di luar negri. memangnya kenapa Kyu?" tanya Chullie.

"Ah ani.. aku hanya bertanya." jawab Kyu.

"Huft...kalau ortu Kyu bagaimana?" tanya Heechul.

"Eomma ku sudah meninggal, sedangkan appa aku juga bekerja di luar negri." jawab Kyu.

"Oh, mianhae.." ucap Heechul.

"Ne, gwenchana.." balas Kyu.

"Kyu, kau sudah bilang ke Sungmin kalau kau akan menginap di rumahku kan?" tanya Heechul mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ah, ya.. aku belum izin dengan hyung. aku telepon saja lah.." ucap Kyu.

DRRRTTT...DRRTTT...

_Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__He eonal su eobseo I got you- Under my skin__Neon nareul weonhae neon naege bbajyeo neon naege michyeo__Neon na-ye no ye I got you- Under my skin__(LAGU MIROTIC DBSK)_

"Akh, halo Kyu... ada apa?" tanya Sungmin.

"Hyung aku mau izin untuk menginap di rumah Chullie. boleh ya..." jawab Kyu.

"Ne, tapi kau jangan menyusahkan ya Kyu.." ucap Sungmin.

"Ne, ara.. gomawo hyung!" ucap Kyu.

"Ne, cheonmaneyo." balas Sungmin.

"Hmm Chullie aku udah diizinin ma hyung." kata Kyu...

"Akh be-" kata-kata Heechul terputus saat Heechul melihat namjachingunya Hankyung sedang bergandengan tangan dengan istrinya...

_**TO BE CONTINUED**_

_**MIAN KALO MASIH ADA KESALAHAN….**_

_**GOMAWO TO: **__**AIrzanti**__**, **__**chocoball**_


	6. part 6

_**Desclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik akutentunya..

_**Grup: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Cinta baru…mimpi baru….harapan baru…masa depan baru…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PART 6**

~ Sungmin (kelas 2) kakak Kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ Heechul (kelas 2) adik Yunho(kelas 3).

~ Yesung (kelas 2) adik Jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ Wookie sodara kembar Kibum (kelas 1).

~ Junsu sodara kembar Eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~ Eeteuk kakak Siwon (kelas 2).

~ Siwon adik Eeteuk (kelas 1).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

'DEG! itu, kan... Hankyung... kenapa dia ada disini?' batin Heechul. Disaat yang bersamaan Hankyung juga melihat Heechul...

'itu kan Heenim? tapi siapa namja yang ada disebelahnya? Kenapa Heenim sangat mesra sama namja itu... Apa jangan-jangan dia pacar barumu Heenim? Jadi, apa sekarang kamu sudah bisa melupakanku?' batin Hankyung yang masih menatap tajam Chullie dan Kyu.

'Omo? ia menatapku.. aku takut..' batin Heechul.

"Kyu.." Bisik Heechul sambil memeluk lengan Kyu erat.

"Ada apa chagiya? Kenapa kamu ketakutan seperti itu?" tanya Kyu heran.

"Enggak aku cuman ingin cepet-cepet pulang." jawab Heechul.

"Baiklah chagiya, apapun untukmu." kata Kyu sambil mencium kening Heechul.

'Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Chullie ya...padahal tadi dia baik-baik saja tuh...'batin Kyu aneh.

Dalam perjalanan pulang Heechul terdiam dan masih memeluk erat tangan Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyu yang bingung juga terdiam. Gak lama mereka sudah Sampai ke rumah Chullie.

"Kyu kamu tidurnya dikamarku aja ya..." pinta Heechul.

"Eh... Ga Apa-Apa nih Chullie?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Gak Apa-apa kok Kyu... kenapa gak mau ya?" tanya Chullie.

"Bukannya gak mau, tapi nanti Yunho hyung gak marah nih?"tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Gak akan kok... lagi pula sekarang dia gak ada. Kyuniee... ayolah aku takuuutt..." kata Heechul manja.

"Huft...baiklah chagiya..." kata Kyu.

"Hmmm...Chullie aku boleh pinjam bajunya gak? Soalnya aku ga bawa baju ganti nih..."tanya Kyuhyun.

"boleh nih, pakai saja baju Yunho hyung..." kata Chullie sambil memberikan baju ganti kepada Kyuhyun.

"Gomawo Chagi... aku mandi dulu ya gerah nih..."kata Kyuhyun sambil melangkah kedalam kamar mandi.

"Iya... cepet mandinya." kata Heechul.

"Baik." jawab Kyu sambil masuk ke kamar mandi.

Beberapa menit kemudian... Kyu telah selesai mandi, dan dia melihat Heechul sedang berdiri di beranda kamarnya.

"Chullie...kamu sedang apa sayang?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil memeluknya dari belakang.

"Ah, ani.. Aku hanya sedang melihat bintang itu." Jawab Heechul sambil menunjuk dua bintang yang berdekatan.

"Oh..."jawab Kyuhyun singkat sambil melihat bintang itu.

"Cantik kan Kyunnie?" tanya Chullie sambil menyenderkan badannya ke dad bidang Kyu.

"Gak cantik, menurut aku lebih cantik kamu sayang..." kata Kyuhyun lalu dia memutar tubuh Heechul dan mencium bibir Chullie lembut, penuh rasa sayang.

Pada saat itu mereka sama sekali tidak menyadari di belakang pohon kebun Heechul ada seorang namja yang melihat kemesraan mereka dengan tatapan marah...

'Aissh~ mereka mesra sekali..' umpat namja itu dalam hati.

"Chullie udah malam nih kita masuk kedalam yuk..." ajak Kyuhyun .

"Ne... ayo"kata Chullie. Sebelum masuk kedalam tanpa sengaja Chullie melihat Hankyung yang sedang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tajam. Seketika itu juga muka heechul berubah pucat.

"Chullie, kau kenapa? mukamu pucat sekali.. apa kau sakit?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyamakan suhu tubuhnya dengan Heechul.

"Aa..ani.. kajja, kita masuk saja." ajak Heechul.

"Ayo..." kata Kyuhyun masih dengan raut muka khwatir.

Di dalam kamar Heechul terduduk di pinggir kasur sambil menundukan kepalanya, Kyu yang sangat cemas mendekati Heechul dan menarik wajahnya agar menatap dirinya.

"Chullie sayang benar kamu gak apa-apa? mukamu pucat banget tuh...?" Tanya Kyu lembut.

Heechul menggeleng dan tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Dengar kalo kamu punya masalah bicarakan denganku jangan kamu pendam sendirian gitu..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Baik... gomawo sayang." kata heechul tersenyum lembut.

"Chagi.. aku lapar.." ucap kyu tiba-tiba. *_kyu kamu tidak lihat kondisi ne. dasar =.=a*_

"Hahahahaha… Ne, kau mau makan apa chagi?" tanya heechul sambil menahan tawanya.

"Hmm... Kimchi aja... atau apapun." kata Kyu.

"Baiklah. tunggu ya." kata Heechul.

setelah itu heechul pergi ke dapur untuk memasak. Beberapa menit kemudian dia selesai memasak, pada saat itu ada seseorang yang memencet bel rumah Heechul….

TING...NONG...TING...NONG...

"Yaaaa...tunggu sebentar..." kata Heechul sambil berjalan menuju pintu.

Pada saat Heechul membuka pintu, dia terkejut karena yang datang adalah HANKYUNG...

"Mau, apa...kamu ke...sini?" tanya Heechul kaget.

"Aku hanya ingin memastikan kau masih mengingatku Heenim." ucap Hankyung.

"Ya! Pergi! aku tak mau melihatmu lagi!" kata Heechul Kesal.

"GAK! AKU GAKKAN PERGI DARI SINI SEBELUM KAMU MENJAWAB PERTANYAAN AKU!" bentak Hankyung membuat Heechul pucat.

"Ee...ee..mmmmangnya... ap...apa yang mau kamu tanyakan?" tanya Heechul tergagap.

"Pertama, apakah kamu masih mencintaiku? dan yang kedua, siapa laki-laki yang selalu bersamamu?" tanya Hankyung.

'DEG' "Ak...aku...aku sudah gak mencintaimu lagi! dan laki-laki itu... Dia adalah PACARKU! PUAS! sekarang kamu pergi dari sini!" jawab Heechul.

"Tunggu, ia pacarmu?" tanya Hankyung tidak percaya.

"Ne, lebih baik kau pergi!" usir Heechul.

"GAK! aku ga rela... aku ingin kamu kembali menjadi milikku sepenuhnya!" paksa Hankyung sambil memegang kedua tangan Heechul.

"Lepaskan! aku gak mau kembali sama kamu lagi...LEPASKAAANN...!" teriak Heechul.

"Ya! kau! lepaskan dia!" ucap Kyu yang muncul tiba-tiba dan melepaskan pegangan Hankyung.

"Kau! berani sekali melawanku!" ucap hankyung.

"HENTIKAAANNN!" jerit Heechul.

"Chullie kamu masuk kedalam aja dulu ya sayang." kata Kyu.

"Heh! balikin Heechul ke aku..." kata Hankyung.

"Apa! enak aja dia itu pacar aku dan yang kutahu kalian dah putus! Lagi pula Chullie bukanlah barang!" Tolak Kyu tegas.

"Aku belum memutuskannya." bantah Hankyung.

"Tapi kau kan sudah memiliki istri!" ucap Kyu tidak mau kalah.

"Itu hanya formalitas saja... aku masih mencintai Heechul... lagi pula belum ada dari salah satu dari kita bilang putus!" kata Hankyung.

"Che! Kamu mau mengambil lagi Chullie setelah kamu dengan seenaknya menghamili selingkuhanmu hah?" kata Kyu dengan emosi.

"Itu bukan urusan kamu!" kata Hankyung.

"Stop! Hankyung.. lebih baik kamu pergi dari sini! aku sama kamu sekarang sudah PUTUS! PUAS! aku sekarang sudah jadi milik Kyunnie." kata Heechul sambil memeluk Kyu manja.

"Kau milikku Heenim!" ucap Hankyung sambil menarik lengan Heechul dengan kasar.

"Ya! Hankyung! lepas!" ucap Heechul.

"Gak! aku gakkan pernah melepaskannya." kata Hankyung.

"Lepaskan! sakiiiittt... hiks.. hankyung lepas! hiks..." isak Heechul kesakitan.

"Ya! lepaskan dia!" geram Kyu sambil mendekati Heechul.

"Sudah kubilang aku gakkan pernah melepaskannya!" ucap Hankyung.

"Saaaakkkiiittt... lepaskan.. hiks.. Hankyung... sakkiiit... Kyunie... hiks..." isak Heechul menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Woi! lepas gak!" kata Kyu mulai marah melihat Heechul kesakitan.

"Gak, aku akan membawanya ke tempatku." kata Hankyung sambil menyeret Heechul keluar.

"Kyaaaaa... Kyunieee... aku ga mau.. lepas…. hiks... lepaaaasss... hiks... saaakkkiiiittt" teriak Heechul.

BUAGHH! Kyu memukul Hankyung sampai terjengkang.

"Ya! berani sekali kau!" ucap Hankyung sambil mengusap darah di sudut bibirnya.

"Cih!" Kyu tidak menanggapi Hankyung n memeluk pinggang Heechul.

Pada saat itu Hankyung mencoba memukul balik Kyu, tapi satpam rumah Heechul datang...

"Tuan ada apa?" tanya satpam itu.

"Pa tolong usir dia dari sini! jangan biarkan dia masuk lagi." kata Kyu.

"Baik tuan...ayo.." kata satpam itu sambil menarik Hankyung.

Setelah itu Hankyung pergi dari rumah Heechul, dan Kyuhyun juga Heechul masuk ke dalam rumah dan duduk di ruang tengah tempat keluarga berkumpul.

" kyunnie... hiks...sakit...hiks...hiks..." isak Heechul.

"Chagi.. kau sudah aman.. jangan menangis lagi ya.." ucap Kyu sambil memeluk Heechul.

"Gomawo Kyunie.. hiks.." kata Heechul.

"Udah, jangan menangis... kan kita mau makan sayang... ah iya obati dulu tanganmu ya." kata Kyu tersenyum.

"Baik. Kyunie... mian ngerepotin kamu." kata heechul sambil mengusap air matanya.

"Ne, gwenchana." kata Kyu sambil mencari kotak obat.

"Chagi.. kotak obat ada dimana?" tanya Kyu.

"Di dekat tv." jawab Heechul.

Ketika Kyu akan mengambil kotak p3k dia melihat foto Heechul ketika masih kecil. Kyu mengambil foto itu dan kotak p3k.

"Chagi, apa ini kau?" tanya Kyu.

Heechul mengangguk.

"Kau lucu ya.." ucap Kyu.

blush... muka Heechul memerah. "Gomawo chagi..." kata Heechul menundukan wajahnya.

"Hahaha...kamu memang cantik sayang. sini tanganmu aku obati." kata Kyu.

"Kyunie... saranghaeyo... jeongmal saranghaeyo..." kata Heechul sambil tersenyum.

"Na do.." ucap Kyu sambil mengobati tangan Heechul.

Setelah itu mereka makan malam...

"Bagaimana masakkanku, enak ga?" tanya Heechul.

"Hmm...enak kok chagii..." kata kyu sambil mencubit pipi Heechul...

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu di sisi lain... Rumah Hankyung...

"Aku pulang..." kata Hankyung.

"Kamu darimana saja sayang."

"Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Hankyung.

"Hankyung, aku ini istrimu!"

"Diam! Henry, kalau kamu istri aku... kamu diam dan jangan ikut campur... Mengerti!" kata Hankyung.

"Kau pergi ke rumah Heechul lagi ya?" tanya Henry.

"Sudah kubilang bukan urusanmu!" bentak Hankyung.

"Hankyung... bisakah kamu melupakannya dan beralih padaku?" pinta Henry.

"Sudahlah Henry, aku tak ingin membicarakannya saat ini!" ucap Hankyung lalu berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Tapi aku ini istrimu Hankyung.." kata Henry mengikutinya di belakang.

"Memangnya aku peduli apa? aku menikah denganmu karena kamu hamil kalo gak mana mau aku menikah sama kamu dan asal kamu tau setelah anak itu lahir aku akan menceraikanmu"kata Hankyung sinis sambil menghentikan kakinya.

"APA? tidak aku gak mau cerai denganmu Hankyung... hiksss... hiksss... kumohon jangan ceraikan aku... hiksss... hiksss... bagaimana dengan anak kita Hankyung..."kata Henry sambil menangis.

"Aku gak peduli dengan anak itu kamu bisa merawatnya kalau kamu mau..."jawab Hankyung dingin lalu pergi ke kamar mandi, sementara Henry masih menangis meratapi nasibnya dan anaknya nanti.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu di rumah Heechul dan kini mereka sudah berada di kamar serba pink milik Heechul tentunya….

"Chullie, udah malem... bobo yuk." ajak Kyu.

"Ah... Kyu kamu mau tidur dimana?" tanya Chullie.

"Hmmm... terserah kamu chagiya." Jawab Kyu.

"Hmmm... Kyunie... tidur dikasur bareng ma aku aja... gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Heechul.

'deg' "Gak apa-apa nih Chgiya? kamu gak takut aku serang?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Serang? Emang apaan Kyunie? udahlah Kyunieee... aku ingin bobo nih." kata Heechul sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya.

'Hahahahahaha...Chullie kamu memang polos banget...tapi justru karena itu aku suka sama dia, Hankyung kamu bodoh karena melepaskan Chullie'batin Kyuhyun.

"Ya maaf ayo kita tidur Chullie"kata Kyuhyun.

Setelah itu mereka tidur bersama... sebelum tidur...

"Kyunie, saranghaeyo..." ucap Heechul.

"Na do..." jawab Kyu sambil mencium bibir Heechul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Keesokan harinya... ketika itu Kyuhyun dan Heechul sedang jalan-jalan pagi tiba-tiba Hankyung mencegat mereka... Chullie langsung sembunyi dibelakang Kyuhyun...

"Sebenarnya maumu apa sih?" tanya Kyuhyun kesal.

"Aku ngin Heenim balik lagi ke aku...!" kata Hankyung.

"Gak! aku gak mau kembali... aku sudah membencimu Hankyung.!" kata Heechul masih bersembunyi di belakang Kyu.

"Kamu udah denger sendiri kan... lebih baik kamu pergi!" bentak Kyu.

"Aku gak akan pergi tanpa Heenim"kata Hankyung.

'BUAGH' Kyu tiba-tiba memukul Hankyung...

"Brengsek! berani banget kamu!" kata Hankyung kesal.

"Tentu...buat apa aku takut sama kamu? cih! Sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah!" tantang Kyu.

"Kyuniee... udah.. ayo kita pulang aja... aku gak mau ketemu dia lagi ..hiks..." kata Heechul dengan tangan yang bergetar...

"Ya sudah Chagiya ayo kita pulang, dan buat loe awas kalo berani ganggu Heechul lagi"ancam Kyuhyun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Tidak lama mereka sudah sampai di dalam rumah Heechul.

"Kyuniee...hmmm...gomawo.." kata Heechul tersenyum.

"Cheonmaneyo chagi. kamu baik-baik aja kan?" tanya Kyu.

"Iya... akh Kyu aku membuat kue kemarin... mau coba?" tawar Heechul.

"Mau donk..."kata Kyuhyun.

Pada saat itu tiba-tiba ada keributan didepan. Kyuhyun pergi ke depan untuk melihat ada apa... tapi begitu di depan ada yang memukulnya...

"Akh...siapa kalian?" tanya Kyu sambil mengusap ujung bibirnya yang berdarah.

"Bukan urusanmu, guys hajar dia." perintah salah satu preman itu.

Ketika Kyu sedang berkelahi, ada 2-3 orang yang masuk kedalam rumah dan menyekap Heechul. Kyuhyun yang harus menghadapi 12orang sekaligus merasa kewalahan apalagi perhatiannya teralihkan begitu dia melihat beberapa orang membawa Chullie pergi... hingga akhirnya Kyuhyun jatuh pingsan...

"Guys dia sudah beres.. ayo kita pergi menuju tempat bos." kata ketua gerombolan preman itu.

Tidak lama mereka sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju...

"Good job, guys. nih 10 juta yang aku janjiin ke kalian. thanks dah bawa dia kepangkuanku." kata...

**TOBE CONTINUED...**

Ok mianhae kalo masih ada yang janggal atau salah, bagi yang telah mereview GOMAWO!

Dan mengap lama aku share ff ini alasannya hanya 1 TUGAS MENUMPUK DAN SEBENTAR LAGI AKAN ADA UAS!

Jadi harap maklum ya….

G.O.M.A.W.O

Jangan lupa R.E.V.I.E.W O.K!


	7. Part 7

_**Desclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik aku tentunya..

_**Grup: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg, typo(s), ada kata-kata yang tidak baku, Crack Pair.

" **IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Cinta baru…mimpi baru….harapan baru…masa depan baru…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PART 7**

~ Sungmin (kelas 2) kakak Kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ Heechul (kelas 2) adik Yunho(kelas 3).

~ Yesung (kelas 2) adik Jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ Wookie sodara kembar Kibum (kelas 1).

~ Junsu sodara kembar Eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~ Eeteuk kakak Siwon (kelas 2).

~ Siwon adik Eeteuk (kelas 1).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Di rumah Yunho menemukan Kyu terbaring di teras...

'Dia kan... Hmmm... Akh aku ingat! Dia adik Sungmin... kenapa dia pingsan disini?...eh! pingsan?!' batin Yunho...

Setelah itu dia menggendong Kyu ke ruang tengah dan membaringkannya di sofa. Beberapa menit kemudian Kyu terbangun.

"Kau sudah sadar?" tanya Yunho.

"Chullie.." ucap Kyu.

"Chullie? ah, ya.. Chullie dimana Kyu?" tanya Yunho.

"Chullie, ia diculik.." ucap Kyu lemas.

"MWO?" teriak Yunho.

"Iya...hyung...aku tidak tahu siapa yang nyulik dia...hyung...gimana ini?" kata Kyu berusa bangun meski tubuhnya masih lemas.

"DAMN! siapa yang berani nyulik adik kesayanganku sih!" kata Yunho emosi.

"Hyung...bagaimana ini? Mian aku tidak menjaganya dengan benar." sesal Kyu.

"Hmmm... ok..biar aku cari tahu." ucap Yunho sambil mengambil HP-nya yang dia simpan di tas hitamnya.

"Aku juga akan membantumu hyung." ucap Kyu.

"Ne, gomawo Kyu." ucap Yunho.

"Kewajibanku hyung." ucap Kyu lagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sementara itu di sebuah tempat dimana Heechul berada...

"Eehhhmmm...ini..di..mana?" erang Heechul tersadar.

"Hai sayang... sudah bangun..." sapa Hankyung.

" 'DEG' kenapa kamu ada disini?! aaa...kkuuu...kenapa aku ada disini?" tanya Heechul kaget.

"Kenapa kau kaget sekali Chullie?" tanya Hankyung sambil membelai muka Heechul.

"Le..lepass! Kyuuuu!" teriak Heechul sambil mundur menjauhi Hankyung.

"Sayang... Kenapa? aku Hankyung bukan Kyuhyun! lihat aku hanya aku! hanya lihat aku jangan yang lain! kembalilah padaku. aku mencintaimu Heenim!" kata Hankyung sambil mencengkram pundak Heechul.

"Lepasss! aku tidak mencintaimu Han! aku membencimu!" jerit Heechul.

"Aku tidak akan melepasmu Heenim, sampai kau kembali padaku.." ucap Hankyung semakin mencengkram Heechul.

"Kenapa kamu bersikeras ingin aku kembali padamu?" tanya Heechul.

"Tentu saja karena aku mencintaimu!" jawab Hankyung.

"Cih, MENCINTAIKU! lalu kenapa waktu itu kamu berselingkuh dengan henry hah! Sampai akhirnya kamu harus menikahinya karena dia hamil! hamil hankyung...hamil! dan anak yang dikandungnya itu adalah anakmu! apa itu yang namanya cinta! Dulu aku memang mencintaimu tapi sekarang aku sangat benci padamu! benciiii...!" kata Heechul penuh emosi.

"Heenim, aku mencintaimu.." ulang Hankyung.

"Ani.. aku membencimu! sangat membencimu!" jerit Heechul.

"Heenim kumohon berikanlah aku kesempatan. aku akan berubah... berubah demi kamu sayang..." kata Hankyung.

"Gak... aku gak mau...bagiku sekarang hanya kyuhyun seorang! ga ada yang lain... dan ga ada yang bisa menggantikannya!" kata Heechul.

Hankyung melepaskan cengkramannya, dia berjalan meninggalkan Heechul dalam ruangan itu seorang diri tanpa bicara apapun lagi.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Sudah tiga hari Heechul diculik, sejak itu pula Kyuhyun pulang pergi ke rumah Heechul dan Yunho masih berusaha mencarinya meski ia tahu siapa pelakunya….

DDRRRRTTTT...DDDRRRTT...

Daremo arui takotonai this way kibou wo negai de hiraki

wo mitsume tsusukederu

Negai komete My Progression

Keshite ikirame naite koetemiseru

Shinjitsu no purple line

"Annyeong... gimana kamu sudah tau siapa yang nyulik adikku?" tanya Yunho ditelpon.

"Ya tuan. dia Hankyung. mereka membawanya ke sebuah apartemen. Dan diperkirakan itu adalah apartemennya Hankyung tuan." jawab anak buah yunho.

"Cih, sudah kuduga, tetap awasi apartemen itu..." Perintah Yunho sembari menutup telponnya. Yunho segera memasuki mobilnya dan mengemudikannya menuju apartemen Hankyung, sebelumnya dia menelpon Kyuhyun dan menyuruhnya menunggu dirumahnya. Beberapa saat kemudian dia tiba di apartemen Hankyung, seketika itu pula Yunho beserta anak buahnya menghajar habis-habisa preman yang disewa Hankyung dan menerobos kedalam apartemen.

BRAKK! Yunho mendobrak apartemen Hankyung.

"Hyung!" ucap Heechul yang diikat disebuah Kursi.

"Sayang..kamu ga apa-apa?" tanya Yunho khawatir sembari melepaskan ikatannya.

"Iya..aku takuutt..hyuung...hiks.. Kyunieee..mana..hiks.." tanya Heechul sambil terisak.

"Dia di rumah sayang. kamu diam dulu disini ok." perintah Yunho.

Pada saat itu Yunho mendekati Hankyung dan…

BUAGHH...BRAKKK...

Yunho menghajar Hankyung habis-habisan...

"Jangan pernah mengganggu kehidupan adikku! ngerti! kalo berani, liat aja aku ga akan segan-segan untuk membuat hidupmu hancur." ancam Yunho.

"Hyuuungg...aku ingin pulang, ingin ketemu ma Kyuniee..." pinta Heechul.

"Baiklah... ayo." ajak Yunho.

Tidak lama kenudian mereka sampai di rumah dengan selamat.

"Kyunieeee~" panggil Heechul.

"Chullieee.." balas Kyu sambil berlari kearah Heechul.

_(bayangkan mereka berputar-putar seperti di film India_)

"Kyuniee...aku takuuut..." kata Heechul sambil memeluk tubuh Kyu.

"Iya chagiya... mianhae aku gak bisa jaga kamu..." kata Kyu memeluk erat Heechul.

"Kyuniee...kamu gak apa-apa? sakit ya?" tanya Heechul cemas.

"Hehehehe...sakit sih tapi ketika melihat Chullie, sakitnya ilang." gombal kyu. 'blush'... wajah Heechul memerah.

"Kau gombal Kyu.." ucap Heechul sambil memukul lengan Kyu pelan.

"Haha, kau lucu Chullie.." ucap Kyu mencubit pipi Heechul.

"Yak! ...dah ah...kita ke kamar yuk." ajak Heechul.

"Ayoo.." terima kyu.

"Hyung makasih...aku kekamar yaa..." kata Heechul.

"Iya...istirahat sana." kata Yunho.

Setelah itu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Chullie kamu gak apa-apa khan?cowo tu gak ngapa-apain kamu khan?"tanya Kyuhyun khawatir .

"tenang Kyunnie aku gak apa-apa kok,justru kamu tuh yang kenapa-napa"kata Heechul sambil mengelus luka Kyuhyun dengan lembut.

"Huft...syukurlah...aku takut terjadi apa-apa denganmu." kata Kyu sambil menyuruh Heechul duduk di kasur kamarnya.

"Kyunie... mian aku membuatmu terluka seperti ini." kata Heechul.

"Gak kok ini bukan salah kamu Chullie sayang jadi kamu gak usah khwatir ya"kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu.." ucap Heechul.

"Ga ada tapi-tapian.. ini bukan salahmu kok." kilah Kyu.

"Ya deh...sekali lagi mian. tapi lukamu dah diobatin kan?" tanya Heechul.

"Iya...udah kok. dah ah...kita bobo yuk." ajak Kyu.

"Eh, tapi hyungmu ga marah kamu nginep lagi disini?" tanya Heechul.

"Enggak kok. hmmm...chagiya.. aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya mala mini. Apa kamu mau?" Tanya Kyu.

"Tapi Kyu, aku takut" kata Heechul.

"Tenanglah ga akan apa-apa kok chagiya, aku ga akan kasar." Kata Kyu lembut.

heechul menetap lekat kedua pasang mata indah Kyuhyun dan mendapatkan pancaran kasih sayang, keseriusan, dan nafsu… perlahan Heechul tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Gomawo chagi…" Kyu mulai mencium bibir Heechul lembut.

Heechul mendesah pelan ketika ciuman Kyu beralih ke leher putih mulusnya meninggalkan jejak kepemilikan disana. "Ssshhh…. Kyuuniiiaaahhh…." Erang Heechul, tubuhnya menggeliat tidak karuan sedangkan kedua tangannya meremas rambut kyuhyun.

"Kamu seksi sayang…." Kyu berdiri dan melepaskan semua pakaian yang dikenakannya termasuk Underwearnya, membuat Heechul merona. Kemudian Kyuhyun membuka semua pakaian Heechul, membuat mereka polos tanpa sehelai benangpun. Kyuhyun mulai menjelajahi tiap inci tubuh Heechul, membuat sang kekasih mendesah dan menggeliat nikmat terutama pada saat Kyuhyun memanjakan Heechul dititik-titik sensitivenya.

"Aaaahhhhhnnn…. Ahhh…. Kyuuniiee….. nggghh…." Desah Heechul ketika Kyuhyun memijat lembut, dan memainkan ujung kepemilikan Heechul dengan tangannya. Sedangkan mulutnya memainkan nipple Heechul membuat sang empunya mendesah nikmat sampai pada saat Heechul mencapai titik tertinggi yang membuatnya memuntahkan seluruh hasratnya.

"Siap sayang?" Tanya Kyuhyun memposisikan miliknya di depan hole Heechul. Sedangkan Hechul hanya mengangguk pasrah. Kyuhyun mencium bibir Heechul ketika ia menyatukan tubuh mereka.

Setelah beberapa saat Kyu terdiam dia pun mulai menggerakan tubuhnya memperdalam bagian tubuhnya kedalam tubuh Heechul dan mengenai _Sweetspot_ kekasihnya itu.

"Aaaaahhhhnnnn…. Disana sayang…." Desah heechul sambil memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sambil terus mengenai titik kenikmatan Heechul. Sampai pada saatnya mereka sama-sama meneriakan nama masing-masing dan mengeluarkan hasrat mereka.

Tidak lama kemudian Kyu menarik keluar miliknya dan membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Heechul dan memeluknya erat.

"Tidurlah, Saranghae Chagiya." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mencium puncak kepala kekasihnya.

"Na Do Saranghae Chagi." Jawab Heechul yang tidak lama tertidur.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Besoknya…..

"Chagiya, bangun... sudah pagi." kata Kyu.

"Hmm... Kyu... pagi...sakiitt..." kata Heechul memegang pinggangnya.

"Hehehehehehe... maaf ya Chullie sayang"kata Kyuhyun sambil mencium mesra bibir Chullie.

"Hmmm... Gak apa-apa kok Kyunnie"kata Heechul malu-malu.

"kajja, kita siap-siap.." ucap Kyu sambil memapah Heechul.

"Baik.. kamu aja dulu." kata Heechul.

"Gak...kita bareng aja." kata Kyu.

Setelah itu mereka sudah siap dan berangkat sekolah bersama Yunho.

"Kyu, kau tidak melakukan macam-macam dengan adikku kan?" tanya Yunho.

'DEG'"Akh...enggak kok hyung... aku gak ngapa-ngapain Chullie." kata Kyu dengan perasaan yang dag dig dug.

"Bener ya, awas ya...kalo kamu ngelakuin hal yang macem-macem." ancam Yunho.

"Baik. tenang aja hyung." kata Kyu sambil tersenyum getir.

Tidak lama mereka sampai disekolah.

"YO KYUUU!" panggil Donghae sambil berteriak di samping Kyu.

"YA! HYUNG! GA USAH TERIAK KALI!" kata Kyu sambil memegang kupingnya.

"Hehe, mian!" kata Donghae sambil nyengir seperti tanpa dosa.

"Kebiasaan banget sih." kata Kyu manyun.

"Kyu aku minta bantuan kamu buat deketin Eunhyuk ya." pinta Donghae.

"Loh kok aku hyung? kan kau bisa deketin dia sendiri.." kata Kyu.

"Pleaseee... tolongin dong Kyu.." kata Donghae sambil memohon.

"Ga ah hyung, nanti Chullie salah paham." Kyu menolak permintaan Donghae.

"Jyaaahhh... Pleasee... aku mohon.. ntar aku bilang deh ke Heechul hyung, please.." pinta Donghae lagi.

"Gimana ntar." kata Kyu.

"Yah Kyuu.." kata Donghae kecewa. Kyu tidak menghiraukan Donghae dan berjalan ke kelas Heechul.

"Chullieee!" panggil Kyu saat tiba di depan kelas Heechul.

"Hai Kyuniieee...ada apa?" tanya Heechul.

"Gak... aku kangen." kata Kyu.

"Baru juga beberapa jam ga ketemu dasar." kata Heechul sambil mencubit pipi Kyu.

"Tapi aku kangen." kata Kyu sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Haha, kau ini manja banget sih.." kata Heechul.

"Biarin...aku ingin manja ke Chullie... emang ga boleh?" tanya Kyu.

"Hahaha... ga apa-apa kok. tapi jangan disini ya." pinta Heechul.

"Kenapa?" tanya Kyu.

"Ini di depan kelas sayang...kita keatap aja yuk...mumpung lagi istirahat." ajak Heechul.

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan menarik tangan Heechul, mereka berjalan menuju atap. Di atap Kyu memeluk erat Heechul...

"Ada apa Kyu, kenapa kamu memelukku seperti ini?" tanya Heechul.

"Aniyo, aku hanya ingin memelukmu." kata Kyu sambil menaruh dagunya di bahu Heechul.

"Dasar... chagi... hmm... nanti pulangnya mau anter aku ga?" tanya Heechul.

"Mm... apapun untuk my Chullie." kata Kyu posesif, dengan menambahkan kata 'my'.

"Horeee...gomawo Kyu..." kata Chullie membalas pelukkan Kyu.

"Memangnya mau kemana Chullie?" tanya Kyu.

"Hmmm...mau menengok temanku yang sakit." jawab Heechul.

"Hmm...cowok atau cewek." tanya Kyu dengan nada menginterogasi.

"Cowok, memangnya kenapa Kyu?" tanya Heechul.

"Aapa hubungan dia ma kamu?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Hhmmm...dia sahabatku...dulu dia mang pernah jadian ma aku waktu smp." jawab Heechul.

"Kamu masih suka sama dia?" tanya Kyu menginterogasi.

"Kyuniee, aku tidak mencintainya lagi.." jawab Heechul.

"Bener?" tanya Kyu lagi.

"Beneran chagi...uukkhh...kamu tuh..." kata Heechul.

"Pokoknya kamu gak boleh berpaling ke cowok lain! ngerti!" perintah Kyu.

"Iya chagi.." kata Heechul sambil memeluk lengan Kyu.

"Ne, bagus.. Chullie tadi malam kamu seksi." goda Kyu.

"Uuukkhh...malu..." kata Heechul.

"Hahaha...mian bercanda...tapi kamu emang seksi kok." kata Kyu.

"Udah ah...dah bel kita masuk yuk." ajak Heechul.

Mereka pun kembali ke kelas masing-masing.

"Chagi, pulang sekolah jemput aku di kelas ya!" kata Heechul sambil melambaikan tangannya kearah Kyu.

"Ne." balas Kyu.

**TO BE CONTINUED..**

Mian lama aq updatenya hehehehe ni juga aku masih UAS….

Dan maaf LEMONnya jelek….

OK REVIEW NEEEE


	8. Part 8

_**Disclaimer: **_Kyuhyun oppa dan Heechul oppa bukan milik aku tentunya..

_**Group: **_Super Junior, DBSK

_**Rated: **_M

_**Genre: **_Romance and Hurt/comfort.

_**Main Pair: **_KyuChul.

_**Other Pair:**_ YeWook, TeukMin, HaeHyuk, SiBum, YunJae, YooSu.

_**Warnings: **_OOC, YAOI, MPreg, typo(s), ada kata-kata yang tidak baku.

"**IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ. DO ANY BASHING! DON'T PLAGIARIZE! NO FLAME!"**

_**Author by: **_Astia Aoi

_**Title:**_ I want you, you are mine

_**Summary: **_Cinta baru…mimpi baru….harapan baru…masa depan baru…KyuChul/YAOI/MPreg/crackpair

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**PART 8**

~ Sungmin (kelas 2) kakak Kyuhyun(kelas 1).

~ Heechul (kelas 2) adik Yunho(kelas 3).

~ Yesung (kelas 2) adik Jaejoong (kelas 3).

~ Wookie sodara kembar Kibum (kelas 1).

~ Junsu sodara kembar Eunhyuk(kelas 1).

~ Eeteuk kakak Siwon (kelas 2).

~ Siwon adik Eeteuk (kelas 1).

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Ketika pulang sekolah Kyu segera berlari menuju kelas Heechul...

"Chullieee..." teriak Kyu...

"Ah, hai Kyuniee..ayo..." kata Heechul.

"Memangnya dia dirawat dimana Chullie?"tanya Kyuhyun.

"Dirumah sakit Seoul..."jawab Heechul.

Tidak lama kemudian mereka sudah sampai dirumah sakit...

"Hai Zhoumi! apa kabar? hahaha... kenapa kamu bisa ada disini? memang kamu sakit apa?" tanya Heechul ga berhenti.

"Yak... kamu tuh gak berubah dari dulu... kemarin aku kecelakaan." jawab Zhoumi sambil mengacak-acak rambut Heechul.

"Ooohh... ah iya Zhoumi ini Kyuhyun dia pacarku" kata Heechul memperkenalkan Kyuhyun .

"Halo...Kyuhyun imnida" kata Kyuhyun.

'DEG'"Halo... Zhoumi imnida. oh ya kenapa kamu mau pacaran dengan dia?" tanya Zhoumi iseng.

"Yak! Zhoumi….. kamu ini ngapain sih nanya kayak gitu." kata Heechul.

"Oooohhh... itu karena Chullie cantik dan baik,juga perhatian" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Oh gitu ya... yaaahhh Heechul padahal kalau kamu belum jadian ma dia aku mau jadi pacar kamu lagi loh." kata Zhoumi.

"Tapi walau aku belum jadian sama Kyu aku gak mau jadian sama kamu tuh.. aku lebih suka jadi temanmu aja"sambung Heechul.

"Oh gitu... yaaahhh... aku kecewa... hahaaha... tapi ga apa-apa deh..." kata Zhoumi. Pada saat itu Kyu cemburu melihat Zhoumi dan Heechul sangat akrab.

"Heechul aku mau pulang sekarang" kata Kyu serius.

"Tapi Kyu kita kan baru sebentar disini..."jawab Heechul.

"Terserah kalau kamu masih mau disini. tapi aku mau pulang sekarang"jawab Kyu tegas.

"Ahh...iya deh... Zhoumi kita pulang dulu ya.." kata Heechul.

"Iya... hati-hati." kata Zhoumi. setelah itu Kyu menarik tangan Heechul kasar keluar dari rumah sakit itu.

"Kyuniee~ sakiit.. kau kenapa sih?" ringis Heechul.

"Kamu yang kenapa? berani sekali kamu mesra-mesraan sama orang lain didepanku..." kata Kyuhyun .

"Kyu kamu cemburu?"tanya Heechul.

"Kalau iya kenapa!" jawab Kyuhyun.

"Mian Kyuniee... tapi sakit Kyu.." kata Heechul.

"Ok. aku lepas tapi kamu jangan pernah sekali-kali lagi bermesraan dengan orang lain didepanku! ngerti." kata Kyu dengan nada marah.

"Ne, mianhae Kyuniee.." ringis Heechul.

"Aku hanya gak suka kalau kamu dekat-dekat sama cowo lain"kata Kyuhyun.

"..." Heechul hanya mengangguk.

"Mianhae chagii.." kata Kyu memeluk Heechul. Heechul hanya terdiam di pelukan Kyu.

"Chagi, kita pulang aja yuk." ajak Kyu.

"Ne Kyu.."jawab Heechul.

"Udah dong jangan cemberut gitu.." pinta Kyu sambil mencium pipi Heechul.

"Baiklah... tapi Kyuniee.. jangan bentak aku seperti itu..aku takut..." kata Heechul.

"Ne.. mianhae chagiya.." Kyu mengusap kepala Heechul. Heechul tersenyum.

"Gitu dong..kan cantik...yuk pulang." kata Kyu sambil menggandeng tangan Heechul lembut. Ga lama mereka sampai di rumah Heechul.

"Chagi, aku sekarang ga bisa menginap di rumahmu ya." kata Kyu.

"Ne, gwenchana chagi.." kata Heechul.

"Mianhae.." kata Kyu lagi.

"Ne.. Besok jemput aku ya Kyuniee.." kata Heechul.

"Pasti aku akan menjemputmu..." kata Kyu sambil mencium bibir Heechul.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Disisi lain... di rumah Donghae...

"Aish... gimana ya? apa caraku ini akan berhasil? apa dia akan menerimaku menjadi pacarnya?" keluh Donghae.

"Semoga ia menerimaku.." Gumam Donghae.

"Tapi gimana sama si Junsu kembarannya yang brother complex itu?" pikir Donghae.

"berhasil ga? ga berhasil kali ya? berhasil ah.. ga berhasil deh kayaknya." ucap donghae plin-plan sambil bulak-balik kayak setrikaan. Pada saat itu... _HP_ Donghae berdering...

_When you fall get up, oh oh __If you fall get up, eh eh __Tsamina mina zangalewa __Cuz this is Africa __Tsamina mina, eh eh __Waka waka, eh eh __Tsamina mina zangalewa __This time for Africa (waka waka lirics)_

"Annyeong..." sapa Donghae.

"Hae...hiks...hiks...tolong aku..."isak seorang di telpon itu.

"Eh...ini sapa?" tanya Donghae lemotnya kambuh.

"Ini aku Eunhyuk." jawab Eunhyuk.

"Ada apa? kamu dimana?" tanya Donghae panik.

"Aku tadi dirampok oleh beberapa preman dan Junsu berusaha menolongku, tapi dia ditusuk oleh perampok itu...hiks...sekarang di sini ga ada siapa-siapa...aku takut hae...hiks...hiks..." isak Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. aku akan kesana Hyuk.. tunggu ya.." ucap Donghae.

"Hiks.. gomawo.. hiks.." isak Eunhyuk.

Ga lama Donghae sampai di tempat itu dan membawa Junsu ke rumah sakit.

"Eunhyuk tenanglah, jangan panik begitu." kata Donghae.

"Hae.. hiks.. hiks.. aku takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dengan Junsu." tangis Eunhyuk.

'Donghae.. hibur dirinya.. ini kesempatanmu..' batin Donghae. "Eunhyuk... tenanglah... Junsu itu anak yang kuat, jadi dia pasti baik-baik aja." hibur Donghae.

"Tapi Hae.." ucap Eunhyuk yang langsung diputus Donghae.

"Kau pasti belum makan, mukamu pucat sekali Hyuk.." ujar Donghae mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ani.. aku tidak lapar." tolak Eunhyuk.

"Tapi kalau kau sakit siapa yang akan menjaga Junsu hyuk?" bujuk Donghae.

"Tapi..." kata Eunhyuk.

"Udahlah kamu tunggu disini, dan aku pergi dulu membeli makanan." kata Donghae. Donghae pun membeli makanan dan kembali menemui Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk, ini.." Donghae menyodorkan sebuah pasta pada Eunhyuk.

"Ah, gomawo Hae.." ucap Eunhyuk.

"Cheonmaneyo." jawab Hae.

'Apapun untukmu' batin Donghae. Ga lama setelah itu Junsu keluar dari ruang UGD.

"Su!" panggil Eunhyuk sambil menghampiri Junsu.

"Ya! Kau sedang apa disini!" omel Junsu sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Donghae.

"Ya! Su! kau ini.. dia yang menolongmu tau!" ucap Eunhyuk.

"Mwo?" Junsu kaget.

"Iya bener! jadi jangan kayak gitu dong...dia juga yang sedari tadi menemaniku." kata Eunhyuk. Setelah itu Junsu dibawa ke ruang rawat.

"Donghae.. mianhamnida atas kelakuan Junsu tadi.. mianhamnida.." ujar Eunhyuk.

"Gwenchana, kau tidak perlu minta maaf kok." ucap Donghae.

"Tapi kan dah ga sopan ma kamu...padahal aku memintamu membantuku padahal ini dah malam..." kata Eunhyuk cemberut.

'Manis...cantik...'batin Donghae.

"Ga apa-apa kok, aku dah biasa." kata Donghae tersenyum.

"Maksudmu Hae?" tanya Eunhyuk bingung.

"Haha, lupakan saja.." ucap Donghae.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-A.A**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**A.A**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Besoknya Junsu tidak pergi sekolah...

"Yunho...kamu tau gak kenapa Junsu ga masuk?" tanya Yoochun.

"Engga, coba saja kau tanya Eunhyuk." ucap Yunho santai.

"Mana berani aku dengan monyet kuning itu.." ucap Yoochun.

"Yey ama monyet aja takut." kata Yunho..

"Ya, bukannya takut...tapiii...dia kan galak..." kata Yoochun.

"Junsu juga sama, galak." kata Yunho.

"Ya udah aku ke kelas Junsu yaaa..." kata Yoochun.

"Ya sana pergi!" kata Yunho kesal.

Ga lama kemudian Yoochun sampai dikelas Junsu dan bertemu dengan Eunhyuk…

"Hhhmmm...Eunhyuk..."panggil Yoochun.

"Ada apa Sunbae? Ada perlu denganku? Tumben."tanya Eunhyuk.

" Junsu kemana ya kok gak masuk sekolah? "tanya Yoochun _to the point_.

"Junsu dirumah sakit kemarin dia ditusuk seseorang waktu mau menolongku..." kata Eunhyuk sedih.

"EEEEEHHHH...kenapa? sekarang dia di rumah sakit mana?" tanya Yoochun.

"Rumah sakit Seoul." kata Eunhyuk.

"Aiisshh...ya sudah pulangnya aku mau kesana." kata Yoochun sembari keluar kelas. Kemudian Yoochun kembali kekelasnya.

"Hmm sepertinya Yoochun sunbae benar-benar menyukai Junsu.'batin Eunhyuk.

_Skip time…._ di sisi lain... di rumah wookie..

"Kenapa sih Sungie ga angkat-angkat telpon aku..." keluh Wookie.

KRIIINNGG! telepon rumah Yesung berdering.

"Aissh, siapa si yang berani mengganggu tidurku?" ucap Yesung sambil meraih telpon di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Annyeong... Sungie... ini aku Wookie... mian ganggu malam-malam gini... anuu... Sungie bisa gak kamu datang ke rumahku?" tanya Wookie.

"Memang ada apa Wookie kamu nyuruh aku datang kerumahmu malam-malam gini?"tanya Yesung yang masih mengantuk .

"Sungie kok gitu sih...kalau gak mau ya udah gak apa-apa aku minta Kibum ato Donghae aja yang kesini"jawab Wookie ngambek.

"Aaahh...iya...baiklah...aku kesana." kata Yesung segera bersiap-siap dan pergi menuju rumah Wookie.

Dirumah Wookie sudah menunggu Yesung diteras rumahnya...

"Sungie...makasih ya dah mau datang"kata Wookie sambil meluk Yesung yang baru datang.

"Ya Wookie...tapi sebenarnya ada apa sih kamu menyuruh aku datang kerumahmu malam-malam gini?"tanya Yesung penasaran.

"Temenin aku...di rumah aku sendirian...takut..." kata Wookie manja.

"Loh, Kibum ma ortu kamu mana?" tanya Yesung.

"Kamu lupa ortu aku kan bulan kemarin kerja diluar negri. Kibum dia menginap di rumah temannya." jawab Wookie sambil memajukan bibirnya.

"Ah...mian sayang, aku lupa...dah yuk kita masuk...diluar dingin." kata Yesung sambil menarik Wookie masuk.

"Chagi.. apa kau sudah tau kalau Kyu sama Heechul hyung.. ehemm itu hmm?" tanya Wookie tidak jelas.

"Chagi? apa yang kau katakan si? apa kau sedang tidak enak badan makanya suaramu serak?" tanya Yesung sambil menyamakan suhu tubuh mereka.

'Blush' wajah Wookie memerah...

"Bukan itu chagiiii... anu..maksud aku... Kyuhyun ama Heechul hyung udah...ngelakuin...'itu'..." kata Wookie dengan wajah merah padam.

"'Itu' apaan sih, chagi wajah kamu merah banget, sakit ya..?" tanya Yesung lagi.

"Chagi bukan ituuu...uuhh...maksud aku, apa chagi dah tau kalo Kyuhyun ama Heechul hyung udah ngelakuin hubungan sex?! itu maksud aku." jawab Wookie kesal.

"Mwo? jadi kau mau melakukannya?" goda Yesung.

'Blush' wajah Wookie semakin memerah.

"Uungg.. ungg.." kata Wookie salting.

"Wookie...humphh...bwahahahahaha...chagi wajahmu lucu..." tawa Yesung.

"uuuhhh...chagi nakal..." kata Wookie mengembungkan pipinya.

"Hahaha... chagi.. kau mau melakukannya?" goda Yesung lagi.

"Chagi.. kau apaan sih.." kata Wookie sambil memukul lengan Yesung. Yesung semakin mendekatkan tubuhnya ke Wookie.

"Kyaaa~ chagiii... apa yang kamu lakukan.." Wookie menutup matanya takut.

"Hahahah, chagi ga usah malu sama aku.." kata Yesung semakin mendekatkan muka mereka.

"KYAAAAA~ 'PLAKK'." Wookie menampar wajah Yesung.

"Chagi... aku kok ditampar sih? Sakit ni.." kata Yesung sambil mengusap pipinya yang memerah.

"Mianhaeyo chagi.. kau membuatku takut sih.." omel Wookie.

"Huft...uuhh...kamu tuh ya..." kata Yesung, kemudian Yesung menggelitik Wookie.

"Kyahahahahaha...stop chagi geliii..."protes Wookie.

"Biarin...nie hukuman buat kamu..." kata Yesung sambil terus menggelitiki Wookie.

"Kyaaa, geliii... hahahahh.. geli chagiii.. stoppp... hhahahh." Wookie menggeliat kegelian.

"Biarinn.. salahmu udah nampar aku.." kata Yesung.

"Chagi...mianhae...udah...stooopp...kyaaa..." teriak Wookie.

Setelah itu... BRUAKK... mereka berdua jatuh dari kasur.

"KYAHAHAHA..." tawa Yesung meledak tiba-tiba.

"Chagi? wae gurae?" tanya Wookie panik.

"Gak ada apa-apa hanya saja dari tadi kamu yang mancing-mancing aku eh pas aku dah mau ngelakuin itu kamunya malah malu-malu..."jawab Yesung sambil menahan ketawa.

"Uuuhhh...biarin..." kata Wookie sambil bangun dan duduk di kasurnya lagi.

"Chagi kenapa kita juga gak ngelakuinnya juga?" tanya Yesung.

"Aku.. aku takut chagi.." jawab Wookie.

"Ne, nanti saja kita lakuin jika kamu sudah siap ne." kata Yesung lalu mencium kening Wookie.

"Gomawo Chagi." Kata Wookie.

"Cheon, sekarang kita tidur ne." kata Yesung, lalu mereka berdua tertidur dengan dibarengi oleh mimpi indah.

**TuBerCulosis….**

Eh salah maksud aku **TO BE CONTINUED…...**

Mian kalo masih kurang puas n kalo ada salah dalam penulisan atau ceritanya.

REVIEW PLEASEEEE….


End file.
